Virtuous
by DarkConfessor
Summary: This story will look at Glinda’s story and life, the life that was not seen in either Wicked: the Untold Story of the Witches of OZ or Wicked: the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. It will be from her point of view and perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Virtuous: The Untold Story of the Good Witch of the North**

**This story will look at the other side of G(a)linda's life, the life that was not seen in either _Wicked: the Untold Story of the Witches of OZ_ or _Wicked: the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_**

**This story will look at the other side of G(a)linda's life, the life that was not seen in either _Wicked: the Untold Story of the Witches of OZ_ or _Wicked: the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_. While writing this story, I will be pulling from anything and everything in the OZ universe, be it the Maguire's novel, the musical, or Baum's novel, if you as a reader need clarification, please feel free to ask. The story begins in the Pertha Hills near the Northern most Gillikin city of Frottica. Galinda is 18 and it is only a few months before her departure to Shiz**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings and Bubbles**

Galinda Arduenna stood on her balcony overlooking the estate that she had been raised on. It was relatively large compared to most in the area; it even had a small village within the walls where the paid servants lived.

The reason for this seemingly innocent watch was that she was watching for the arrival of her pledged fiancé, who would be returning home after spending the school year at Shiz University.

Galinda had applied to the University as soon as she had turned of age and had been simply thrilled to shreds when an official looking carriage had delivered her acceptance package. She had been accepted into the Political Studies as her primary area, but had not received any notice as to whether or not she had procured a spot in the headmistress's Sorcery Seminar. Galinda had always dreamt of training to be a powerful sorceress with political skills, just like the Glorious Wizard of OZ.

Just as she drifted off into thrillfying fantasies of years to come, there was a commotion in the courtyard announcing the arrival of a carriage.

Galinda walked gracefully down the stairs, making sure to check that her composure was still in tacked, she momentarily admired her choice in clothes for the afternoon's festivities: a crème colored knee-length dress, cut diagonally across with pearl insets, a pale pink silk scarf and crème colored stilettos, her hair was done up in curls and she had a small tiara perched atop her perfect blonde head. She walked out into the courtyard and stood waiting for the carriage to make it up the drive.

As Galinda watched the carriage come to a creaky halt, she took a deep breath, she had never really liked the idea of the whole arranged marriage thing, and even less so because of the man that she was being forced to marry. Galinda was acting as a bargaining chip for more money and influence in the Emerald City. Galinda watched with a fixed smile on her face as her fiancé climbed out of the carriage.

Braeden Westinbergh was not a bad looking man, at the ripe age of 22; he was tall with light brown flowing hair. His muscular definition was accentuated by his tailored clothing; he had just graduated from Shiz University with a degree in History. And it was not that she didn't love him, she did, it was just that she did not like being forced to love someone. One of the perks, however, was that he is the son of a Margreave. The Margreave of the Ttica's, in fact. This included Settica, Wittica, and of course Frottica: making Braeden's father, a direct line to Emerald City.

Galinda had been pledged to Braeden ever since she could remember; she had been sent to spend the past 4 falls at his family's estate near Mount Runcible, while Braeden had been at Shiz. She had been taught the etiquette, the duties, the composure, and the mannerisms of a Margreavess. Galinda hadn't minded those things as much; it was after all, in her blood. It had been the overbearing Margreavess herself that had been as much a problem as any.

Galinda curtsied and extended her hand to her future husband, who in turn, bowed and took her hand, kissing it lightly before she spoke.

"Dearest, I have missed you so. I have been standing on the balcony watching for your arrival."

"How wonderful…"

"Its good to see me isn't it?"

"Oh… yes. I have missed you terribly darling, and I'm sure that you missed me as well"

She forced herself to keep her smile in place; it had been an acquired skill, stemming from her mother. She never could understand why Braeden always seemed so distant, she always, always, gave the relationship everything. But he always seemed like his was rehearsed.

"Shall we go in? I think that Fritz should have lunch ready." Galinda said, with her fixed smile in place. "My cousin Anabella from Ev is here to stay the month. I hope that you don't mind her visit coinciding with yours."

He didn't say anything, but had a strange smile on his face, which she chose to ignore. Galinda's heels clicked down the hall. The couple found Galinda's parents and Anabella already seated at the table in the dining room. Anabella was everything opposite of Galinda. She had straight black hair and pale skin and rosy red lips. Her face was narrow and had an exotic beauty to it, while Galinda was a traditional beauty. As Galinda kissed her mother on both cheeks and sat down across from Braeden, she nodded at Anabella, they had never been on the best of terms because they usually competed for attention at most Gillikin social gatherings. Just as Galinda took a bite of her salad, her mother cleared her throat.

"Galinda dear, your father has something that he would like to tell you."

"Yes dearest, darlingest popsicle?"

"Well your mother and I as well as Braeden's parents have decided that Braeden and you should be married next week, as opposed to after you graduate from Shiz."

Galinda was shocked though she would never show it. What of all the preparations to be made? What of all _her_ plans? _Her_ ambitions?

"Well isn't that simply too good of you. I am utterly too honored that you find me ready for such a huge responsibility as being a wife and a Margreavess."

"We had hoped that you would feel the same way that your mother and I did."

Galinda continued to smile as she finished her lunch.

"Braeden, would you care to escort me on a walk around the grounds?"

"Actually, I am feeling rather tired after my trip."

"Of course, how silly of me. Anabella? What about you?"

"I was actually going to stay in for the afternoon, possibly write a letter to my mother."

"How positively too good of you to be so thoughtful."

Galinda proceeded to excuse herself from the table and walked out to one of the numerous fountains; she sat down and watched the grounds keepers work on the various flowerbeds. She smiled as she watched everyone go about their business as usual, but suddenly she was overcome with emotion and began to cry.

Later that evening as she was brushing her hair, getting ready for bed, she sat crying. She had always gotten her way. Her parents had always let her have her way, and to find out that a huge decision such as this had been made without consulting her was rather insulting. She wiped away her tears just as a knock came at her door. She rose from her seat at the make-up table and walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Galinda darling it's Braeden. May I come in?"

"I am not decent to entertain company, especially not the son of a Margreave or my future husband."

She said it with the finality that she knew would hurt his pride; however she didn't feel up to facing him alone, not after the news that her opinion meant nothing. Just as she turned away, another set of knockings occurred, more persistent this time.

"Galinda I had nothing to do with any of this. I was just as surprised as you were."

"Well that is wonderful news; the two parties involved have no say in any of this."

"Please let me in."

Galinda walked to the door and opened it, allowing the young man into her suite. She showed him to a pink winged arm chair and sat down across from him. There was only silence as Galinda sat staring out the window; Braeden however broke the silence first.

"We don't have to do this you know. We could fight it."

"Fight what dearest? Our breeding? Our very inner selves? I think not, it would be too scandalicious and besides I couldn't be happier with the situation."

There was something he wasn't telling her. She could tell, but she couldn't read it, so she did as she always did and chose to ignore it. After another silence, in which Braeden began to say something several times but didn't, he got up and kissed her on the cheek bidding her good night Galinda escorted him out of her suite and turned out her light. She then proceeded to try to go to sleep, however her mind was reeling. She decided that a breath of fresh air would do her some good so she walked out to her balcony. She looked out over the dark estate, when her attention was drawn by two figures walking beneath her window. One of them was obviously female because at that moment she laughed. As they came into the lights surrounding a fountain, she saw that from the dark hair that the woman was Anabella, and she couldn't believe her eyes, but the man with her was Braeden. She wondered what they were doing on a midnight stroll through the grounds when everything became suddenly clear when the pair kissed.

Galinda stood there in shock, how could this be happening. Suddenly a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach arose. She had never felt anything like it, she felt jealous, but this was a little more than any normal jealousy. Her face flushed and she felt a tingle in her finger, the diamond ring on her finger began to emit pink sparks. There were sudden burst of light as bubbles formed out of thin air and began to shower down around her and the entire courtyard; she had just noted that they were obviously feeding off of her shear jealousy, when they began to explode rather violently. Galinda ducked in cover and ran back into her room, as she closed the door she couldn't help but laugh and marvel at herself, the bubbles had been surrounding the two "love bird" when they had begun to explode, so she was sure that she had given the two quite a scare. Galinda stayed up the remainder of the night trying to reproduce the bubbles, with no success.

The entire Braeden fiasco had been settled up in a matter of a week. Galinda had come out on top of the entire affair; she had confronted Braeden the very next day at the engagement ball. Galinda had dressed as normal, a lovely bubble gum pink gown with rare pink sapphire accents. The ball was opened by a dance of the couple. As Braeden held her close she whispered in his ear, "I know, fix it, or I will."

After the dance, Galinda put her arm on his as he escorted her to the table where she took up her glass.

"I think that Braeden has something that he would like to tell everyone."

"Ummm… yes, well that is to say… I well… I would like to call off the engagement. I am in love with another woman."

Gasps ensued from most of the social elite at the party. It was unthinkable for a Margreave-to-be to have an affair even before the marriage had begun. Galinda rose delicately from her chair and looked at the room at large.

"If you all will excuse me, I have a slight headache; I think that I need to lie down."

With that Galinda had went up to her room, but not before accomplishing one final act of revenge. Braeden drank from his glass and felt a tingling sensation in his nether region, later he found that she had placed a shrinking solution in his drink.

The next morning, Galinda woke early and decide it was essential to look as though nothing had happened. She walked to her vanity and began to apply make-up and do her hair, after several minutes of work she saw in the mirror someone standing behind her and was surprised to see Anabella standing in the doorway.

"Good morning dearest, how did you sleep last night? Did you enjoy the rest of the ball?"

"How could you Galinda?"

"How could I what, dearest?"

Anabella shut the door and walked in to the greater part of the room.

"Expose Braeden like that, in front of Gillikin's elite. He will never be able to live it down."

"And you aren't one bit concerned about yourself?"

"What could _you_ possibly do to me? As you know, I've been in Ev for the past few years as the Royal Sorceress's apprentice."

"You would be surprised Anabella."

"Are you threatening me? Your favorite cousin?"

"Dearest, you are my only cousin. And what of you? Does stealing my fiancé fall under the 'favorite cousin' act?"

"How could anyone resist me? Especially over you."

Galinda kept her smile fixed in place but was already mulling over what could be done to make Anabella pay for her treachery.

After a few days of negotiations from both parties, Galinda would retain every gift that had been given; including, the engagement ring, which had been in the Westinbergh family for nearly 200 years, as well as the dowry; she also would receive the rights to the Margreave's governmental residence in the Emerald City upon the death of the Margreave. All of this had been outlined in the engagement contract that had been drawn up upon the finalization of the engagement several years ago. Galinda was very pleased by the entire ordeal because her now least favorite cousin Anabella and her family were shunned from Pertha Hills and the Upper Uplands, Lord Hampton had received an order directly from the Glorious Wizard of OZ to report the Emerald City, where he would be made Consul of swampy Quadling Country, Anabella was to report there as well. This had all been made possible by Galinda making a quick request for her mother to pull her influence in the City and secure Lord and Lady Hampton the position, which had opened up due to the former Consul dying of a swamp plague. Little did she realize, but the marginalization of Anabella would come back around full force later in life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You are too Good

**Chapter 2: You are too Good**

Galinda stood outside the train station; it had taken a few days of travel to reach the old industrial town of Shiz. She had been looking forward to this day for several years, and she couldn't believe that the culmination of all of her efforts was occurring today. An Animal servant approached her rather cautiously; Galinda looked at the Deer with a fixed smile. She did not entirely feel comfortable around Animals, it wasn't that she didn't like them, nor did she believe the ridiculous rumors that they had caused the drought; simply she had heard all of the rumors and decided to follow popular culture. Her family had been one of the few estates in Gillikin that still had Animal employees.

"I need to make a grand entrance, you must understand. I would like to arrive fashionably late to registration, as to make _all_ attention fall on me."

Little did she know how wrong she was. Since the University lay in close proximity to the train station there was no sense in calling a carriage, so she sat atop her mountainous stack of luggage as the Deer pushed her. She could see from her perch all of the students forming little groups in the courtyard of the school, suddenly they began to break out into the school song. Galinda had memorized the song long ago and had even made little adjustments to suite her high soprano voice. As the Deer pushed her through the entry way Galinda broke out with her adjusted "old" hitting a rather beautiful high note, she was very disappointed however.

_No one is looking at me. How can that be?_

Suddenly she noticed what was drawing everyone's attention. A bright green girl was standing on the opposite wall, everyone had managed to keep a radius of several feet, but _everyone_ was staring at her. The girl broke the dead silence saying something about eating grass as a child. However Galinda was too busy pouting that her wonderful entrance had been ruined by a girl with a skin disorder. She climbed down with the help of the Deer.

"Thanks plenty dear."

She laughed at her own little joke. Suddenly she was assaulted by what she was sure was a tiny ball of fur, even though the boy was a few inches taller than her.

"Hello, my name is Boq, Boq the Munchkin. I _memorized_ your class bio, you're Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands, and you graduated at the top of your class at the Frottica Lady's Finishing School. You are a distant descendent of the Ozma line, that's where your family gets all its influence in Gillikin."

Galinda fought the urge to say, _How sweet of you to do your research. _ However she thought better of it. It was true that her family were descendents of the Ozma line, however distantly.

You see when the Ozma's had a child there was only ever one, and it was _always_ a girl, or so history told us. However there are instances where there was another child, but they were mostly erased from history. The one exception was the Arduenna line, the story which had become muddled throughout the years can be found in the secret Ozma Archives, and goes something like this:

In the year of Our Fairy, Lurline, 1773

There cameth a birth from the Ozmiana Line so astounding

That thee dearest reader will find no other place.

Twins were produced in the Month of the Dragon.

Ozma the Enchanted gave birth as all Ozmas before her.

However through some excruciating twist of Kumbricia,

The twins were both of the same gender,

Both female and both identical.

The Ozma herself consulted with the Wizard of Ev,

Who consulted his stars,

And came up with a plan.

To which no one would ever find out.

The plan had been simple; the twins were raised until they had reached the age of 16. And whichever one had been deemed worthy would rule. Their names were Gylina and Dylina. However, Gylina had never wanted to rule, she had always wanted adventure and to choose her own path, so when the time came she botched the entire test and was sent under the guise of Gylina Arduenna of Pertha Hills. The estate on which Galinda had been raised and as all the generations for nearly two-hundred years had been brought to fruition was in fact an ancient Ozma summer home, and just as with the Ozma line, the Arduenna line was past through matriarchal ties.

"How wonderful to meet you Biq."

"Its Boq. And…"

Suddenly there was a great commotion as the old headmistress made her grand entrance. Galinda quickly shushed Boq.

"Welcome new students, I am Madame Morrible, headmistress here at Shiz University. Whether you're here to study Law, Logic, or Linguification, I speak for my fellow staff and say that we have nothing but the highest hopes… for some of you."

Galinda, tuning most of the speech out, thinking about how she would ask about Sorcery Seminar soon found her self watching in horror as Madame Morrible walked over to the green girl and apparently her sister. It came as a complete shock to note that the girl was in a wheelchair, _how simply tragic, for her._

Everyone laughed as Morrible pointed out how tragically beautiful the wheelchair bound girl, but laughed harder when Morrible almost fell down upon seeing the strangely pigmented girl. The girl spoke:

"I'm the other daughter Elphaba, I'm beautifully tragic."

"Ah, yes, well I'm sure you're very bright." Madame Morrible had to struggle to get the words from her old throat.

At that point, Galinda decided to show her wit to her fellow classmates.

"Bright. She's phosphorescent." Everyone shrieked with laughter, and the green girl seemed to wilt. Madame Morrible held up a hand to calm down everyone.

"Now regarding room assignments."

Galinda's hand shot up at the same time as this Elphaba character.

"Yes, is this regarding room assignments?"

Galinda quickly approached before the green girl could get a word in.

"Oh no Madame, I've already been assigned a private suite."

Galinda noted the large amount of groaning from the other students. Galinda quickly thought on her feet.

"But you can all come and visit me whenever you want."

The crowd applauded enthusiastically. At that moment the two socialite girls Pfannee and ShenShen knew that this Galinda was a social force to be reckoned with, getting a private suite your first year meant that you either had money, political influence, or both. They decided to align themselves with her, and flattery was the best way into any future social goddess's heart.

"Oh how good of you!"

"You are too good!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you _ARE_!"

"Now stop."

Galinda quickly tossed her hair to her brand-new adoring fans.

"I am Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands. You see Madame; I have applied to your sorcery seminar indeed that is my sole purpose in attending Shiz, to study Sorcery, with you. Perhaps you recall my entrance essay, _"Magic Wands, Need They Have a Point?"_

"Ah, yes, however I do not teach my seminar every semester. Unless someone special were to come along."

"Well exactly. I…"

The green girl rudely interrupted her.

"Madame we have not received our room assignments…"

Galinda retreated over to her new found companions; they comforted her justly in her opinion.

"How rude of her."

"She is so rude."

"You know I don't even think that she read my essay."

Galinda stood as Boq approached her.

"You… you should something."

"Should I? I mean, questioning the headmistress might be a bad decision, especially since I haven't even entered her good graces."

"I think that it is exactly what you need to do, it will show that you don't take things lying down."

Madame Morrible turned just as Galinda walked to the center of the room.

"Who will share a room with Miss Elphaba?"

"Madame Morrible!"

"Oh how very good of you. Everyone, this young lady has her own private suite, but she is good enough to share…"

"WHAT?"

Galinda stood there in utter shock. What had she done? The skin tonal challenged girl would be sharing a room with her?

"Oh n..no Madame, she couldn't possibly…"

"…Let us all give her a well deserved round of applause."

The entire student body began to clap, and Galinda was never one to displease her audience so she curtsied and stepped back. She was utterly defeated, and thought that she would cry, but maybe the entire registration would not be an entire waste if she could get into the Sorcery Seminar. Suddenly there was a great commotion coming from the side of the room with her roomie-to-be.

"LET HER GO!"

There was a flash of technicolored light. And everyone ducked for cover, that is to say everyone but Galinda, she was too busy watching as the wheelchair bound girl rolled smoothly to the green one. Everyone stood in shock and Morrible was the first to break the silence.

"How did you do that?"

Galinda looked at her newfound peers.

"How did she do that?"

Galinda walked a little closer to Madame Morrible and the green pigmented girl, who she learned from eavesdropping, would be privately tutored in sorcery.

"WHAT? Madame?"

"Not now dear."

She walked back over to her two new acquaintances.

"Something's not right; I didn't get my way… I need to lie down."

The two girls trailed behind her and rolled their eyes.

"Oh Galinda, I'm sure that something good will come of this."

"Yes, I'm sure that Horrible Morrible doesn't know what she has done passing you over for that asparagus."

Later in the week Galinda stood at the top of the stairs waiting for Pfannee and ShenShen.

"Come along, we wouldn't want to be late for our first day of History Class. I hear from my fianc… financial advisor that our professor is simply too brilliant, one of the most brilliant minds in all of OZ."

ShenShen came puffing up the stairs followed by Pfannee who was nearly doubled over gasping for breath.

"Why are there so many stairs?"

"And so much walking?"

Galinda stood with her hands on her hips in a very melodramatic fashion.

"Now, now girls, one should always remember that to walk a mile in someone who is less fortunate's shoes is divine, but walking up thirteen stories in stilettos, that is a true test of character."

She smiled showing off her four inch crème stilettos and looking disdainfully at her companions simple flats. Galinda was becoming very tired of her new friends, the were petty and annoying, and they never seemed to care about her as much as she wanted them to. Galinda always took every opportunity to help them, however, giving them advice when the occasion called for it.

"And besides, the two of you could use to lose a few pounds, all this walking would do you some real good!"

She turned and walked into the classroom, leaving the other two glaring at her swishing skirt and perfectly flowing hair.

Galinda sat down at a desk in the center of the classroom. There was a lovely chandelier that hung right above her. She thought to herself, _if one is meant to be the center of attention in any situation, the proper thing to do is to give everyone the indication by sitting accordingly._ She watched her fellow classmates sit down around her and it was almost as if they already knew their social status and sat accordingly, she even noted the janitorial Animal erasing the chalkboard. Her two cohorts sat just behind her and everyone filled in accordingly, even leaving a seat available on her left for her boyfriend, if she so chose to take one. Everything was simply too good. Everyone watched her as she took out her notebook and sparkly pink pen.

"Now class may we begin?"

Galinda looked up and was almost horrified by what she saw; a Goat was standing at the podium. When she had entered, she had simply disregarded the poor dear as a janitor or something, cleaning up after the last lecture. She immediately raised her hand.

"Excuse me sir, but you are Dr. Dillamond?"

"Yes."

"Certainly not _the_ Dr. Dillamond?"

"Yes, my dear, and you are."

Galinda stood and gave a little curtsy as she often did in awkward situations.

"Miss Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands, if you please."

"How simply marvelous Miss Glinda. Are you aware that I did research into the more fragmented parts of the Ozma Line, meaning your family?"

"It's Galinda, with a GA. And no I was not, sir."

Galinda sat back down, taking up her pen and paper, she began to scribble out the beginnings of a letter to her parents, "_Dearest darlingest momsie and popsicle…"_

"Oh right, sorry, the old Gillikin pronunciation I'm assuming… Glinda. Well maybe we'll get into that odd tidbit of history at a later date. Today we are talking about the Great Drought which brought about the marginalization of the Animal popu…"

Galinda began to tune him out. She couldn't believe that one of Oz's most renowned historians was an _Animal_. She sat there smiling the entire time, pretending to take notes, and asking questions, although they were broad enough to encompass anything.

"I would like to assign you partners, partners that you will be working closely with on a project that will encompass a subject that you find interesting in Ozian history. So let's draw names from a hat. Miss Glinda you will be with… Master Boq."

Across the room the boy she had become slightly acquainted with the previous day nearly fell out of his chair in delight. Galinda shifted in her seat, but held her smile. _A good lady must always be gracious to those less fortunate than her, but never stoop to their level, which is undignified and beneath her._ She repeated this little mantra several times in her head. After the entire class had been paired, Dr. Dillamond dismissed class. Galinda stood and tossed her hair, at which time two students grabbed her books and began to follow her out the door. She had almost escaped the room when the Munchkin boy ran up to her. He was silent for a moment or two then began to stutter because of pure excitement or utter terror.

"M..Miss Ga…Galinda, I am thrilled that we are g…going to be w.w.w.orking together this term. I've taken the liberty of outlining our entire project."

"Oh… well, how very thoughtful of you. We shall have to meet for tea sometime, to discuss our future endeavors."

He seemed to pluck up some courage.

"You mean like a date?"

"Well dearest, I wouldn't go so far as to say… well what I mean is… well you just simply aren't my ty... Perhaps we could discuss this at another time, when we aren't blocking the door. You have permission to meet with me next week after class where we can go to afternoon tea together."

Galinda was simply too mortified for words as she walked away leaving Boq stuttering his gratitude. How someone of her extreme popularity could be paired up with a Munchkin was a wonder to her. She walked back to her room to begin to prepare for dinner since, for her, it was an extensive process. She was disappointed to find that her roomie was there. As usual Elphaba had her nose stuck in a book. Galinda, always the most gracious person, decided to strike up a conversation. Since Galinda had no true reason to dislike the poor girl, other than the fact that she had beaten out for a position in Sorcery Seminar, for which she did harbor a sense of loathing; however, she had to at least try to be sociable.

"Good afternoon Miss Elphaba. What are you reading?"

"And why would you care what I read _Miss _Galinda? I'm sure that it is far beyond anything that you and your high pedigree could comprehend, let alone care about."

Galinda was almost struck dumb by what had just been said to her. But she managed to keep the pleasantries that came with her station.

"Well Miss Elphaba, I find that when one needs to know how best to associate with another person, especially one so… foreign, as yourself, that it is that person's right… no her duty to find common ground. Obviously you read, and I read when the occasion calls for it. Now Miss Elphaba what is it that you are reading?"

Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment, then taking a deep breath seemingly decided to say something.

"_The Manifesto of Wizardism_, it is quite an interesting read. Apparently, the whole reason that anyone even started to follow the Wizard was because there was a strong move towards Unionism, and early followers thought that the Wizard might have been the Unnamed God."

"How interesting, well I really must be getting ready, all I need is Pfannee and ShenShen complaining about how long it takes me to get ready…"

"See, I told you Miss Galinda, why would you care what an artichoke like me has to say."

Galinda felt a little caught off guard, she had never heard anyone be so down on themselves in her entire life. However, comforting the poor green girl was entirely too beneath her.

"I… I cannot believe that you just called yourself an artichoke. Why ever would you want to harp on yourself."

"I assumed that you would do it anyway, so I decided to beat you to the punch."

"Well how very rude of you. You severely underestimate me."

After that, Galinda continued to get ready for dinner in cold silence. She didn't say another word as she rose from her seat and walked out the door, meeting up with her new group of friends, she simply put her prior conversation with the green girl out of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey faithful readers, this is, as you can probably tell, the 3rd chapter of the story. These first 3 are all that I have written up so far fully so far; however that doesn't mean that I won't be updating regularly as I have a general story board and character board, and also, if you can believe it, a plan of certain flashbacks as refreshers along the way, I also have various plots that are already typed up. I want this to remain interesting for you as the reader, so when you do a review for me just tell me some stuff that you would like to see. Also, challenge me, if something doesn't make sense, let me know! If you think that it is out of character for someone to do a particular action, let me know! Also, if you find have a character that you would like to see more of, just ask! I do have a general plot line in mind, however it is very loose, and open ended, so I am looking forward to letting this story grow. So again, give me a constructive critique, and keep me on my toes! I love a challenge. :) Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 3: Princes and Munchkin Dilemmas**

It had been several weeks since term had begun and Galinda sat with her cohorts for mid-afternoon brunch at the Ozmopolitan Social Club, since this was the elitist club on the Shizian campus, Galinda had been sent a request the day she had set foot there. Even though most students were only ever accepted to one social club, Galinda had been accepted to all six. She had been simply too thrilled to receive all of the invites via campus mail, hand delivered as it were by the presidents of the social clubs themselves. Galinda had just been telling everyone the juiciest tidbits of the entire Braeden affair, when the waiter approached.

"…and I simply wouldn't stand for it; Anabella had to answer for her crimes against me… Oh hello dearest, I was beginning to wonder if anyone would ever come!"

"Hello, my name is Crope, how can I be of service today? Could I get your drink orders?"

"Oh dearest, if it isn't too much trouble, we are simply ready to order."

She tossed her hair, which did not seem to phase this Crope character, which Galinda found to be rather odd. ShenShen began to protest, "But I haven't even seen a menu…" However Galinda held up a hand.

"I will have the sautéed pheasant served on a bed of _fresh_ spring vegetables and water with mint and lemon, ShenShen will have the _fresh_ lettuce salad with no dressing, I say _fresh_ with an emphasis because the last time we had salads here the lettuce looked like it had been drug half-way to the Vinkus and back before settling on the plate, and Pfannee will have… simply a rice cake and water. Milla dearest, I'm not so familiar with you and your diet, so I say… a nice freshwater trout fillet and steamed asparagus."

"Will that be all miss?"

"Thanks plenty dearest!"

Galinda simply beamed at her three friends, and they smiled back, however she did not pick up on the sarcasticness of the gesture.

Later that afternoon, Galinda walked into class similarly as she had before, she sat in the middle of the room and everyone filled in around her, except this time Boq sat down in the seat that would have gone to a boyfriend, he seemed to be more assertive now that they had had several encounters. Galinda did not want to be cruel to the boy so she did not say anything about the seat, it was not in her nature; however just as ShenShen was about to say something, Dr. Dillamond walked into the classroom.

"Settle down, now! I have read your most recent essays. And I am amazed to report some progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content... Ms. Glinda."

"It's GAlinda."

"Excuse me... Glinda."

Galinda managed to keep her perky smile in place as she finally cracked. She had been severely disappointed that Dr. Dillamond had been an Animal and he had matched her with Boq and he couldn't even say her name correctly and on top of all of this, he had just handed back her most recent essay, "_A Brief Overview of Why History Is Unnecessary in Today's Ozian Politics_." Written in red letters across the top was written _B- Good points and exceptional form, however you say a lot with not a lot of actual information, you will make an excellent politician someday_. Galinda was outraged by this, so keeping a pleasant smile on her face she stood up, all eyes followed her severe movement.

"I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name…"

Galinda pleasant rant was interrupted by the green girl.

"Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Dillamond's life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different."

Galinda, feeling particularly put out sat back down, but not before whispering in a voice that all but Dr. Dillamond could hear.

**"**Well! It seems that the artichoke is steamed."

Dr. Dillamond, not hearing a word from Galinda, continued on as if he had simply said something particularly funny.

"Class, class! Miss Elphaba has a point! As you know, I am the sole Animal on the faculty. The token Goat, as it were. But it wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was. Where you could walk down the halls and see an antelope explicating a sonnet, a snow leopard solving an equation, a wildebeest waxing philosophic. Don't you see, dear students, how our dear Oz is becoming less and less...looks at Elphaba... colorful. Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?"

Everyone rolled their eyes as Elphaba's hand shot into the air.

"From what I've heard, it all started with the great drought."

"Exactly. Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became "Whom can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term "Scapegoat"?"

Elphaba's hand once again shot into the air.

"Someone besides Miss Elphaba?"

Galinda decided that it was once again time to show her amazing wit, she of course knew the answer, so she slowly raised her hand; the room fell into a hush.

"Ah yes, Miss Glinda..."

**"**It's GAlinda... with a GA."

Galinda felt extremely put out once again by that point and decided that it would take a little more than wit to show Dr. Dillamond that she meant business; it would take an act of pure spite, and to bring up one of the points she had brought up in her paper.

"I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past."

"Well, perhaps these questions will enlighten you..."

A dull sense of shock fell over the class as the chalkboard was flipped over. In bright red paint, that was most undoubtedly supposed to represent blood was written, _Animals should be seen and not heard!_ Galinda stared around the room at her fellow students; everyone seemed to be at a loss for words. For once, the blonde girl did not have a smile on her face, she was appalled by what was written, but not apparently as much as Elphaba, who had rose from her chair and seemed to be simply agog by what she saw. Dr. Dillamond was the first to break the seemingly unbreakable silence.

"Who is responsible for this?"

He looked at Galinda with a strange glint in his eye, then that stare traveled to her cohorts, and then to the rest of the class. _He suspects me? How terribly rude, should I say something._ Her thoughts were cut short however by another outburst form Dillamond.

"Well! I'm waiting for answer... Very well, that will be all for today... You heard me, class _dismissed_!!"

Dr. Dillamond did something then that sent a shock through those who had come to know him, he stamped his foot as if he were an agitated goat, rather than the professional and wise Goat that he was.

Galinda, with her fellow classmates, jumped to her feet and walked briskly from the room. Of course the statement had come directly from the poetry reading that had taken place not even a week prior. Madame Morrible had uttered the words that seemed to be on the mind of every politician in Emerald City, but they had been appalling then, and they most certainly were appalling now.

Galinda found herself alone walking down the hall and realized that while the other students had been heading toward the courtyard, Galinda had taken the back way to the library. Suddenly she heard her name being called.

"MISS GALINDA!!"

Galinda turned to see Boq the Munchkin racing at her.

"Goodness, Biq, whatever are you doing chasing after me with such speed, it is almost uncouth of you to run through the halls of this institution screaming someone's name, even if it is my own."

"You… forgot… your… pen in the classroom."

"Thanks plenty dearest, this is my most favorite pen, it was given to me a present from my grandmother, the feather came from her rare pink fenix, she used to breed them."

She began turn after finishing her story, but noted that Boq seemed to be looking at her rather expectantly.

"Is there something else that I can help you with?"

"You told me that we would have afternoon tea today to discuss our upcoming academic endeavors and that was weeks and weeks ago."

Galinda looked at the boy with a smile on her face; however her insides were churning at the prospect of being seen in a social setting with the boy.

"Oh yes, that's right. Well, since we got out of class early, that would make today the perfect day."

She held out her arm hoping that he would know the proper thing to do with it. He didn't. He looked at it as though he were some starving Winkie who had been presented with a buffet and didn't know where to begin. Galinda being gracious as always took her arm down and began to lead the distraught Munchkin to her Social Club.

She walked up to the host's podium.

"Good afternoon, I would like a tea table for two please."

"Right this way Miss Arduenna."

The host escorted the pair to a table overlooking the greater part of campus, it was quite a lovely view and the trickling of water could be heard from the fountains.

"Now tell me something about yourself dearest, you seem to know quite a bit about me, so you have a head start."

"Well Miss Galinda what would you care to know about a mere Munchkin such as me?"

"Well, what do your mother and father do, and how did you come to be at a prestigious school such as this, when you could have went to Eastern College or Eminence School of Higher Learning?"

"Well, my father is an alumnus of Shiz, he studied politics and agriculture, so I knew that if I wanted to follow in his footsteps that I needed to come here as well, I…"

At that moment the waiter approached, it was again this Crope character again, or so Galinda remembered.

"Ah, Master Crope, we meet again and under such similar circumstances. I will have tea, the Gillikin blend, with a bit of orange and lemon. And Boq here will have a Emerald Herbal tea with sugar substitute and mint. Also, if you could be a dear and bring out a lovely assortment of tea sandwiches, but please do make sure that there are no onions in any of them, I have events all afternoon, and all I need is onion on my breath."

She laughed, and Boq too laughed. Unnoticed by Galinda, Boq and Crope exchanged looks, Crope's seemed to be a look of disbelieving and Boq's was more of an I told you so look.

"Well dearest, could you please put that order in, we don't have all afternoon, or it wouldn't be called afternoon tea."

She smiled as Crope walked away. He felt pleasant even though he had just been through a whirlwind of orders, but then that _was_ Galinda's charm.

"Boq dearest, I simply do apologize for that interruption, and I hope that I wasn't too forward by ordering for you, its just I noticed that you are rather high strung and I thought that a nice herbal remedy would suffice."

"No, it was too good of you to do that for me."

"You are too kind, you were saying about your father."

"Well my father is the Mayor of Center Munch, Munchkinland. He has worked very hard with Governor Thropp to ensure that rights are secured for the Munchkins."

"Wait Governor Thropp, don't tell me that you knew Elphaba prior to this whole college experience."

"Oh yes, we were well acquainted, you see we actually had the baby sitters."

Galinda locked away that tid-bit of information to possibly use later, however she a question came to the forefront of her mind.

"So your father was the mayor, but what of your mother, surely she has something that she does."

Boq seemed to get a little uncomfortable at the mention of his mother, he had thought that he had successfully avoided the subject, he was saved however by the arrival of the tea and sandwiches. This diverted Galinda's attention for a moment, and obviously got her off topic, Boq seemed to take the opportunity to change the subject.

"Miss Galinda, if I may be so bold, why is it that you decided to come out with me today."

Galinda looked up from her tea with a rather surprised expression on her flawless face.

"What do you mean; 'come out with you' this is by no means a date?"

"But it isn't as if you and I are discussing anything that has to do with Dr. Dillamond's class. We have been sitting here exchanging pleasantries for nearly three quarters of an hour. I know that I am simply a mere Munchkins, I really think that this could go somewhere."

Galinda sighed, she didn't know how to kindly put this, but she knew that she had to at least try.

"Dearest, do not mistake my social skills for actual affection, we are merely school chums, acquaintances at best, and I was simply asking personal questions so that I could try to relate to you somehow, because as you say, you are simply a Munchkin while I am highborn. Being this forward is simply not in my nature, but if you are going to read into it anymore than that, then I am afraid that we will have to conclude this meeting."

She stood and walked briskly away, as she began the walk across the courtyard she became aware that someone was once again calling her name. She immediately recognized the voice.

"Miss Galinda! Please wait up."

Galinda turned and waited for him to catch up to her.

"Miss Galinda, I know that I am just a mere Munchkin, but even Munchkins have feelings to, and I am trying to tell you of mine, for you, but sometimes, its like you don't even realize I exist."

Midway through Boq's speech Galinda's attention was diverted by a commotion coming from the statue of the Wizard standing in the center of the courtyard.

"That's not true… Biq."

"Its Boq."

Recognition suddenly dawned on Galinda; she knew exactly who was causing the commotion.

"Biq do you realize who that is? That's Fiyero Tiggular, the Winkie Prince whose reputation is so… scandalicious."

And even as Galinda walked calmly over to the prince, this simple decision sealed her fate and set into motion the events that would ultimately spell out her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story. Please if you read, review. I need constant feedback to let me know that you guys are still with me!  
Love love!**

**Chapter 4: Alliances Understood**

Galinda sat on her bed the afternoon after the huge party. She had not gotten in with Elphaba until well into the early hours of the morning, and then there had been the extensive makeover. Galinda had just managed to get to bed well after the sun had come up. It was well past noon, and a little late to go to classes and still look presentable. She had made plans to meet with Fiyero on the bridge in Galatian Park, however, so she decided to get ready for the meeting. She sat down at her vanity and picked up the training wand, which she had received the night before at Elphaba's request. She had severally misjudged Elphaba, and was glad to have a least put it behind them in the name of forging a friendship. It was strange, but even as Galinda twirled the wand she knew that she felt strangely drawn to the green girl, she had this urge to help her. Suddenly, as helping Elphaba crossed her mind, pink bubbles the size of fists erupted from the tip of her wand. Galinda squealed and dropped the wand. The bubbles hovered there momentarily, but instead of popping they simply faded away. The excitement of the events that had just taken place drove the thoughts out of her head, and she simply could not reproduce the same results.

After several minutes of magical indulgence Galinda decided that she really did need to get ready for her rendezvous with Fiyero. She brushed out her hair until it was perfectly straight, she then proceeded to place curlers on the ends, after a brief and yet intricate make-up regime, she walked to her closet. She took out several options and placed them on the bed. With her well trained eye she thought of the scenarios that could play out. She finally settled on a lavender knee length dress with an empire waist that was asymmetrical in that the neckline crossed diagonally and the inch width of the strap was topped by silver feathered broach, she placed a small head peace with the exact design in her hair, and took out the curlers. She looked like Gillikin high society, and even if she was a little overdressed for a simple bridge meeting, she felt like she deserved the prince.

As Galinda walked out of the girl's dormitory she noticed the large commotion as people seemed to be dancing rather ostentatiously out of the history building. She rushed over to her cohorts.

"Pfannee? ShenShen? What is the meaning of this? And whatever is the matter with you?"

Pfannee glared at Galinda with a passion, however it was short lived, because she was still dancing as if she were a tik-tok that had been wound too tightly.

"Why… don't… you… ask your… new… friend…"

Galinda looked around as all of the students, and even an elderly gentleman in a lab coat continued to dance. She perused the crowd looking for either Fiyero or Elphaba, but neither were in sight. She hurried a goodbye to the group then rushed off in the direction of the bridge overlooking the river.

Fiyero was standing there when she arrived, he was leaning on the bridge seemingly looking out over the water, however as Galinda approached the railing she noticed that there was a girl in white and black and skin as green as sin at the edge of the wooded area on the other side of the river. Following his gaze she saw that Fiyero was indeed looking at Elphaba.

"Fiyero? You're early? Did you leave class?"

Fiyero turned slowly and looked at the blonde. He seemed surprised to see her there.

"Galinda, I… Well Elphaba had an outburst…"

"An outburst? What do you mean? As in a magical outburst?"

Everything clicked in Galinda's head, everything except why Fiyero was had not been affected by the 'outburst.' She then saw that his face was bleeding.

"Dearest, why are you bleeding? Are you hurt?"

"Oh, it was the Lion cub. Elphaba and I saved it from the new history professor; he brought it into class to use it as an example that Animals could be raised as animals and lose their ability to speak."

"How terrible… to think that a Lion would be so barbaric. Even a Cub should have some manners."

"Well I don't think that's the point Galinda. Dr. Dillamond has been put under house arrest until further notice. Apparently he has been speaking out against the Emerald City government. I think that this university is going downhill fast if our education is going to be censored like this."

Galinda was slightly shocked that Fiyero was being so insightful. The Fiyero that she knew, the Fiyero that she was going to marry someday, the Fiyero that she had just met the previous day had been nothing like this. Where had the carefree Winkie Prince with the scandalicious reputation gone?

"Fiyero are you feeling alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you just don't seem yourself…"

"What? Oh right, well… I was just repeating what Elphaba had been ranting about."

"Oh… well then I suppose that's ok."

With that Galinda took his arm and allowed him to escort her back to the campus.

Later that night Galinda stood over Elphaba's head fixing her hair, she had trimming shears and was cutting dead ends. She had decided to utterly disregard the afternoon events and concentrate on the task at hand: popularizing Elphaba.

"Dearest, like I said last night, hair in an important part of the persona. I really think that by taking these dead ends off it will allow you to toss your hair a little more effectively."

"Galinda, I don't think you understand you weren't there. These men came and took him away like some kind of prisoner."

"Well Elphaba, he sort of was. He was speaking out against the government, and on a public forum, how appalling."

"Are you serious? You can't really think that way!"

"Well, no I don't, but I simply do not see the point of going out on a public forum and speaking out against an all powerful regime, only to get put under house arrest. Although, in my opinion, he probably got off easier because he is such a distinguished patron to education… Think about it, he could have been killed… or worse, publicly humiliated."

"I suppose that is possible, but I feel that it is better to stand up for something than to sit by the wayside and allow someone else to control my destiny."

Galinda laughed, falling back on her bed.

"I don't care who controls my destiny, as long as I am draped in diamonds and pearls, and treated like royalty."

"You are so superficial."

Elphaba laughed as she tossed her hair in mockery of Galinda's training. She did not mean it spitefully, but the show put both girls into a fit of giggles, which for Elphaba was rare especially considering the circumstances. Galinda was first to recover, she jumped up and did a funny little dance across the room to the wardrobes. She threw open the doors of both closets. While Elphaba's was filled with stark black frocks and pretty bare, Galinda's was something of an opposite, every color under the sun resided in her closet, she had day wear, evening wear, night wear, special occasion attire, formal event styles, and somber occasion clothes.

"I think that your skin could actually be a wonderful accessory."

She pulled out several garments and continued on like this until both of the girls couldn't keep their eyes open.

The next day, the two girls made their way to the first Sorcery Seminar in which they would be together. Galinda was asking what to expect.

"Why do I have a training wand and you don't."

"Well I would imagine that Madame Morrible assumes that you are in the sorceress class of magic users, although she is unsure that you possess any magical abilities at all. I told her that I was sure that had or else why would you have applied at all."

Galinda gracefully deflected the insinuation, she wasn't sure that her little tiffs with magic had really been anything to speak of.

"The sorceress class? Whatever does that mean dearest?"

"Didn't you read your book?"

Elphaba obviously read Galinda's blank look.

"I left a book on your bedside table. _Sorcery Through the Ages: A Guide to Beginning Magics_. Didn't you see it?"

"Oh you mean… I thought that you had simply left one of your books on my side of the room so I placed it on your shelf."

"Well then I will just have to tell you. According to the book a Sorceress is a magician that uses charms to manipulate energies to one's will, the charms are usually used to focus the user's attention through rhyming couplets, and the power is further directed using a wand or pure precious stones or both. Most sorceresses identify with one element that is then built upon to do most anything."

"Well what kind of elements do you mean?"

"Well anything I suppose: water, fire…"

"Bubbles?"

"Well I guess, I've never read anything about a person identifying with bubbles, but I guess it is entirely possible."

The unlikely pair reached the doors to Madame Morrible's compartment. Elphaba knocked and just as her hand rapped the second time the door swung open on its own accord. They walked in to find Morrible posed dramatically in front of the fireplace.

"Good evening dearies. Please do take a seat and we can begin our session. Miss Galinda, if you would be so kind as to take out your training wand. Ah there's a good girl. Now to business…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey all you faithful readers out there. A special thanks and recognition needs to go out to my faithful _reviewers_, you guys are my life: Dr. Crazy Homeschooler, Jesse Mac Girl the Flinda Freak, Kennedy Leigh Morgan, bloodymary2.**

**Please if you read this story, leave me a review. I want to know what you guys think, because after the whole "Wizard thing" that we are about to experience in this and the next chapter, I am breaking away from the musical and delving into Shiz life post Elphaba, we actually won't see Elphaba (Just like Glinda) for quite some time. So Elphie fans bear with me, I told you this was a Glinda view of things. In this chapter we will see the beginnings of the Fiyeraba from Glinda's perspective. :)**

**Again, thanks to my subscribers and reviewers, you really are my life. ;)**

**Love love.**

**Chapter 5: Magic Heightened**

Galinda sat her wand down on a park bench. She had just been practicing a charm that she had been told to work on; Boq was sitting there watching her closely while working on their joint history project.

"Miss Galinda, that was really great!"

"Oh Boq dearest, I'm afraid that flattery will get us no where when it comes to magic. I have been in Madame Morrible's sorcery seminar for nearly two months, and I feel like I'm getting no where."

"But you can produce bubbles at will! And you've even begun to be able to control their floating patterns. Try it again. I'm sure something will happen."

"Well thank you for your vote of confidence. Madame Morrible seems to think that I will get nowhere in the sorcery profession."

She stood poised at the ready, wand in hand.

"Flowers with morning dew, I call forth your golden hue."

Bubbles began to flow freely out of the tip of the wand, they hovered for a moment, and Galinda directed them to the violets near the bench, the bubbles proceeded to swarm the flowers, and when they popped, the violets had turned gold in color. Boq began to clap vigorously.

"You did it Miss Galinda!"

"Thank you Boq, that was simply too good wasn't it. I think that I…"

She and Boq's celebration was cut short however by a small explosion; the violets simply exploded showering the two in bits of flower.

She stood there brooding for a moment, in the few months that had passed since the Ozdust Ballroom, she, Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessarose and Boq had become fast friends, a charmed circle as it were. Her brooding was cut short by someone running through the park toward her.

"Elphie, what in OZ are you thinking? Running through the park like a mad woman is so unbecoming…"

"Galinda, listen to me, they've taken Dr. Dillamond. Strange men in lab coats took him away in a cage."

"That is simply too terrible for words."

"We have to go to Morrible; she has connections with the Wizard doesn't she?"

"Well I suppose so; she _has_ been around for quite some time."

Elphaba grabbed Galinda's hand and pulled her away.

"Toodles, Boq dearest. Would you be a dear and take those things back to my room? Thanks plenty dearest!"

Several moments later Galinda found herself at the door of headmistress's office. Elphaba knocked several time. The door, as usual, opened all by itself: Morrible sat behind her desk, she was looking at papers scattered in front of her.

"Miss Elphaba, Miss Galinda? What is the pleasure of this unscheduleated visit?"

Elphaba walked to the desk, leaving Galinda standing near the door, which closed on its own accord.

"They took him Madame. We have to do something!"

Madame Morrible simply looked at Elphaba. Galinda found her expression hard to read; as always, Morrible's true intentions were as tough to pin down as a fish.

"Well, are you just going to sit here in silence?"

"Miss Elphaba, there is nothing we can do. Please take a seat. Miss Galinda, if you would kindly be seated as well."

Elphaba sat down as did Galinda. Madame Morrible seemed to be holding the trump card.

"Miss Elphaba, I had hoped to bring this news to you under more admirable circumstances, however due to the nature of the invitation, one can hardly wait for such a thing."

Galinda looked from Morrible to Elphaba, a strange excitement coming over her.

"I finally heard back from the Wizard. And dearie, he wishes to meet with you!"

"He asked for me?"

"I know how devastated you are for our poor Doctor Dillamond, but I can assure you my dear, as one door closes, another one opens."

She seemed to pull a green piece of paper out of thin air. Galinda sat looking over Elphaba's shoulder. It was an official looking letter done on green parchment and had gold ink embellishments. Galinda looked at Elphaba, but she seemed to be speechless.

"Elphie, say something…"

Elphaba had gone a pale shade of her usual color, but she spoke after a moment.

"Madame, I don't know what to say. How can I ever thank you?"

"Elphaba, my dear, just make me proud."

Elphaba's face was still down looking at the letter. Even as Galinda looked up at Morrible's face, she could have sworn she saw an extreme look of triumph splattered across the old headmistress's face, however just as soon as Galinda had registered it, the look had vanished. Morrible dismissed them with a flourish of her aged hands.

The two friends left the office in a flush of excitement.

Galinda felt reassured after the meeting with Madame Morrible, and Elphaba seemed somewhat more at ease; however Galinda had this strange feeling that Elphaba wasn't saying something.

"Elphie, I think you should be happy. By this time next week you will have met with the Wizard, and I know that even though you are trying to hide it, you will be happy. I know that it's your biggest dream to meet him."

"How can I go meet with the Wizard when Dr. Dillamond has been taken away?"

"Elphie, you are so exasperating, don't you see? The Wizard might be able to help. I'm sure that they don't call him wonderful because of nothing."

"Galinda… that's brilliant!"

Elphaba hugged Galinda before she even knew what was happening. Galinda smiled and embraced her green friend. Elphaba broke away first.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"To the Emerald City."

Galinda's stomach did a flip.

"I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!"

They raced off together in an extremely undignified manner. Galinda found herself packing a small bag, which was very unusual for her. She had always assumed that when she finally went to the Emerald City she would be greeted with a trumpet fanfare, and all the citizens would greet her as she made a grand entrance. She packed only two outfits and some simple jewelry, always sticking with her mantra for traveling: _A well dressed traveler should not be too ornate or others will think that she is less interested in seeing than being seen._

The next morning, Galinda and Elphaba made their way to the train station. The meeting with the Great and Terrible Wizard of OZ was set for the following evening, and it took an all-night train ride to reach the City of Emeralds. Galinda had managed to get together the gang to see Elphaba off. She knew that once Elphaba got on the train their conversation about the meeting would be cut off so she decided to impart some advice on Elphaba in front of her friends. Galinda noted that Fiyero was no where to be found.

"Remember, eye contact. And don't forget to tell him how wonderful he is, Wizards love that! And be yourself... well... within reason."

Nessarose rolled forward in her chair. Boq was standing behind her, he looked a little grumpy about the fact that he had had to bring Nessa, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, he seemed to be trying to say something, however, Nessarose cut him off.

"Elphaba, I'm so proud of you and I know father would be too. We're all proud, aren't we?"

Elphaba smiled and hugged Nessa.

"You'll be alright, won't you?"

There was a yell from the conductor or "All Aboard" Galinda gave a little squeal.

"She'll be fine! Boq will take care of her, won't you Boq?"

Nessarose began to cry. And Boq suddenly went rigid; he walked away, not saying a word to Galinda or Elphaba. Nessa turned in her chair, and wheeled after him. This left the two friends alone. Galinda again noticed the absence of Fiyero. Elphaba seemed to be preoccupied. What should have been a nice sending off had turned into something else in quite a hurry.

"Nessa, wait!"

"Elphie let her go. She'll have to manage without you. We all will. Once you are the Wizard's Magic Grand Vizier you are going to leave us all her to humbly remain students"

"Please, you'll barely even notice I'm gone. Besides, you have Fiyero. Where is he, anyway? Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely know each other, I mean other than what you tell me."

"I don't know him either. He's distant, and moodified, and he's been thinking, which really worries me. I never knew how much he card about that old goat."

Just as Galinda had finished her self centered rant, she noticed that Fiyero had indeed just walked into the train station; he seemed to be looking for them.

"Oh, there he is! Fiyero, over here dearest!"

"Elphaba, I'm happy for you."

Galinda was shocked, she was leaving as well, but he didn't seem to acknowledge her. She began to formulate a plan to get Fiyero's attention back on herself.

"Yes, we are both so happy..."

"Uh, listen, I've been thinking..."

Elphaba laughed.

"Yes, I've heard."

"About that Lion cub and... everything. I think about that day a lot."

"Really? So do I."

Galinda noticed an exchange of looks that she didn't particularly like. She decided that now was the best time to use her ploy.

"Me too! Daily, I think to myself, poor Dr. Dillamond. It makes one want to take a stand. So I've been thinking of changing my name."

Galinda looked at the looks coming from her two friends. She had not thought this through, however there was not turning back now.

"Since Dr. Dillamond had his own way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express my outrage, I will henceforward be known no longer as GAlinda, but as simply, Glinda."

Glinda looked at her two shocked cohorts. She stood with a look of triumph, they both knew how important the pronunciation of her name was to her, and so this was a huge sacrifice. Fiyero was first to break from his dumbfoundedness.

"Oh well, that's very admirable of you... Glinda. Elphaba, good luck."

Glinda watched him walk away briskly. She kept her smile in place until he had turned the corner and was out of sight, then the waterworks began. She cried silently for a moment, and Elphaba did not seem to notice. She then proceeded to sob uncontrollably to get Elphaba's attention.

"Galinda don't cry..."

"It's Glinda now. What a stupid idea, I don't even know what made me say it. It's my great grandmother's name for OZ sake."

"It doesn't matter what your name is, everyone loves you!"

"I don't care! I want him. I don't even think he's perfect anymore and I still want him."

Glinda suddenly had a shocking realization cross her perky blonde mind.

"This must be what other people feel like. How do they bear it?"

Elphaba, being the strong pillar of resolve helped Glinda onto the train. Glinda sat down in her seat across from Elphaba and pulled out her essay for her law class intelligently titled _Does the Truth We All Believe Outlive A Lie We Do Not Believe: An Analytical Exposé on How Lies Affect Law,_ Elphaba proceeded to take out a book on dealing with the establishment of the Emerald City. The train ride was remedially boring at best, the Wizard had provided them with first class seating in a compartment with the Cometess of Jinxland and her lover, which provided Glinda with gossip for later, but she soon found herself asleep leaning on the window as the Ozian landscape passed by.

Glinda found herself surprisingly well rested when she awoke the next morning, judging by the shifting landscape and the plethora of farmlands she guessed that they were close. Glinda looked over at Elphaba, who seemed to be in a trance looking out of the window; however moments later she was alert.

"There it is. The Emerald City."

Glinda sat up in her seat and pulled a compact mirror from her bag, she began to feverishly fix her hair and touch up her face. Elphaba got out of her seat and pulled Glinda with her. They were the first out of the train when it reached to station stop. The City looked immense to her, the Wizard's Palace loomed above all, but most buildings that had gone up under the Wizard's regime were almost just as tall. The Emerald City looked like a city that had had to build up rather than outward, all to be kept within the fortified walls. They had entered the city from the East and so the Yellow Brick Road was clearly visible from the station.

"Elphie, look it really does exist. I thought that it was just a fancy tale my mother had told me."

Elphaba however was not listening, she was trying to navigate herself and the star struck Glinda through the mass of people.

"Look there are mansions on nearly every street corner. A hair salon, oh Elphie, I could really use a nice hair do!"

Glinda felt that Elphaba was not nearly as excited as she should be. After all she was here on personal invitation from the Wizard. They stopped at a café in the main square across from the main gate to the Palace of the Wizard. People on the main street that they had traversed had been overly friendly, and they had even been invited to see _Wizomania _that night with an elderly couple. Glinda walked out of the bathroom where she had been changing, her yellow dress, she felt, would be the perfect contrast the green garb that surrounded her. She would highly noticed, without being outrageous. The waiter walked up, he had a strong smile on his face.

"Ah, are you two from Gillikin?"

Elphaba seemed shocked, the people had been nice, but she had just assumed that they were disregarding her, but this man didn't even seem to notice the green. Glinda noticed the shock and so she answered.

"Yes, we hail from Shiz University. I am Glinda of the Arduenna Clan."

"I've heard of your family. There was quite the scandal over the summer wasn't there? Although I might be mistaken because it was in reference to a Galinda."

Glinda, who had been rather surprised at the recognition of her name, was suddenly crestfallen.

"Ah, yes, well the GA is silent."

The two friends ordered a meal, and then proceeded to the main gate of the Palace. The guards crossed their spears in a menacing but strangely friendly way.

"What business do you have here?"

"I am Elphaba Thropp, granddaughter of the Eminence of Thropp. I received an invitation to meet with the Wizard."

"Of course, Lady Elphaba, we should have known, please forgive our rudeness. And your friend?"

"This is Glinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands."

A large man in a pompous courtly outfit suddenly appeared.

"Lady Glinda. Lady Elphaba. The Wizard will see you now!"

And even as Elphaba and Glinda entered the Palace, they had no idea that they were treading on the footsteps of the rest of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Here is the next installment of Virtuous. I was hesitant to put this chapter up because something didn't feel right about it, but I think I got it where I wanted it. Let me know what you think because you guys, as always, make this all worthwhile. Please review this chapter.  
Let me know if I'm took this in the right direction.**

**Thanks for your support, you are my life!  
Love love. :)**

**Chapter 6: Virtuousness Made Official**

Glinda stood with Elphaba in front of a large door. The two best friends had been told to wait a moment outside. Glinda looked around the corridor that they had been left in. The Emerald City as she had so thought before was not made entirely of emeralds but rather a large about of marble. She thought to herself about the tackiness of the emerald color being brought into the palace. She just begun to examine the door which had a relief sculpture of a balloon with the OZ inscribed into it when the door itself swung open revealing an empty throne room.

"Well this is simply too good of that courtier to leave us here in the Wizard's inner sanctum with no supervision."

"Glinda, be quite, he might be here any minute."

Just then the throne erupted into flames and smoke billowed, and a giant head appeared from the smoke. Glinda squealed in fear and nearly jumped into Elphaba's arms.

"I AM OZ! I AM OZ THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE, WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU SEEK ME?"

Glinda was clutching so tightly to Elphaba that Elphaba could not run.

"Elphaba, say something."

"I am Elphaba Thropp your terribleness."

There was a sudden billowing of copious amounts of smoke, and suddenly as it cleared and elderly man could be seen sitting in the place that the head had been.

"I hope I didn't startle you, it's so hard to make out peoples' faces all the way back there. I know. It's a little much, isn't it? But people expect this sort of thing. You have to give people what they want. The thing is, I hardly ever let people meet the real me, but this being special occasion. Elphaba, I'm so happy that you are here."

"I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"Well, that's good. Because that's what I love best: making people happy! And you must be…"

"Glinda, the GA is silent."

Glinda managed to curtsy just before the Wizard turned back to the fact of the matter.

"Elphaba, I am a sentimental man. Madame Morrible has told me of your skills in magic. And if you can give me a little demonstration, I would like to offer you a position as my protégé."

"Really? That… that would be wonderful!"

Glinda stood there feeling slightly left out.

"But first, the book. Madame, the book if you would."

Glinda nearly lost her composure; she simply burst out as Madame Morrible sidled into the room and stood next to her.

"Madame Morrible?"

"I do believe that you are familiar with my new Press Secretary."

"Oh, yes dearies, I've risen up in the world. You'll find that the Wizard is a very generous man. If you do something for him, he'll do much for you."

Elphaba stood there as everyone's gaze seemed to fall on her.

"Elphie, prove yourself."

"What do you want me to do your Ozness?"

Glinda almost gasped as the Wizard pulled from behind the throne, almost as if it were magic, a tiny monkey baby. It had wings strapped on; Glinda noticed that the wings seemed to be that of a white pfenix, which had been clipped for an unknown purpose.

"This is my pet snow monkey, Chistery. He looks so longingly at the birds every morning..."

Morrible pulled out an ancient looking book from seemingly nowhere.

"Is that… the Grimmerie?"

"Yes, the ancient book of spells and enchantments. The Wizard and I were thinking a simply levitation spell should prove your worth."

"Could I touch it?"

Glinda reached out a hand; it was quickly swatted away by Morrible. Elphaba proceed to take the book, which Morrible had opened.

"What funny writing."

"Yes, it's the lost language of spells. Don't be discouraged if you can't decipherate it, dearie. I, myself, can only read a spell or two, and that took decades."

Glinda was surprised to hear Elphaba begin to read from the book. To her it seemed to be nonsense so she took the opportunity to look around while the Wizard and Morrible were concentrating on Elphie. She walked to the stone pillars that lined the hall, again noting how tacky the seemingly emerald throne room looked. She squealed as something flew past her head. She was surprised to see that it was the baby monkey with wings attached to its back as seamlessly as if they had been there its entire life.

"Sweet OZ."

She began to pay a little closer attention as the Wizard began to explain things and raised voices ensued.

"Spies?!"

"You're right, that's a harsh word. They will act as scouts? That's what they'll be really; they'll fly around Oz, and report any subversive Animal activity."

From what Glinda could see, Elphaba was becoming hysterical, she wanted to walk over to comfort her but she was blocked by both the Wizard and Morrible who had come in for a closer look at the magical fete that had obviously taken place. _Why did I have to go off and stop paying attention? What is all of the adversity about?_

Elphaba had obviously come to some conclusion in her head from the look of her. Glinda prayed to the Unnamed God that she wouldn't fly off the handle. She was wrong of course.

"You can't read this book at all. Can you? That's why you need enemies and cages and spies. You have no _real _power."

Glinda stood shocked. This statement would not go unpunished, especially as the Wizard was known for his expert use of magic to take over the throne of OZ from the Ozma Regent and the Ozma Tippetarius. Her jaw nearly hit the floor in a manner of speaking; the Wizard's answer was not something that she had expected in her dizziest daydreams.

"Exactly. That's why I need you. Don't you see? The world is your oyster now. You have so many opportunities. You both do."

Glinda was surprised to be addressed at such a late hour in the events taking place. She had been nearly entirely ignored throughout the meeting. She was so caught off guard that she could only think of one thing to do. She curtsied.

"Thank you, your Ozness."

"I really just feel that everyone deserves that chance to fly."

"NO!!"

Glinda was so surprised because she had been staring blankly into space imagining her future. Elphaba was gathering the Grimmerie and herself and she ran out of the back way of the throne room.

"Elphie! Oh I am so sorry your Wizardship. I will fetch her back. Elphie!"

Glinda raced off through the door that Elphaba had just ran through. She heard the thud of Elphaba's distasteful shoes clubbing ahead. Glinda heard the thunderous voice of the Wizard, but decided to disregard it. She had years of practice of getting places quickly in heals, she raced up the staircase hot on Elphaba's trail. They seemed to be going up a tower due to the circular motion of the stairs.

"Elphie, wait where are you going?"

She had managed to get through the door of the highest point of the stairs before Elphaba managed to slam the door.

"There are no more stairs! This must be the attic. Hurry we have to barricade the door."

"Elphie listen to me! Why couldn't you have just stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?"

"We need to find a way out of here."

"Elphie, listen to me, just say you're sorry. Before it's too late. You could have anything you ever wanted."

Glinda looked at her friend, she knew before Elphie even said anything that it wasn't so.

"But I don't want it. NO, I _can't_ want it anymore. I'm not going back to Shiz; I can't take part in Madame Morrible's school any longer. "

Glinda watched as Elphaba frantically surveyed the room. She didn't think that Elphaba had thought this whole thing entirely through. There was simply no way off the tower without wings. She followed Elphaba out to the balcony; the entirety of the Emerald City was visible from below. Elphaba took out the Grimmerie and began to flip through it, when she had found the proper place she began to chant and move her hands violently. The book began to glow, and Glinda did not feel entirely comfortable with the situation.

"What are you doing? Stop it! That's what started all this in the first place... that hideous levitation spell! STOP!!"

There was a banging on the door that Elphie had blocked. Elphaba stopped chanting and the glowing coming from the book ceased.

"Well where are your wings. Maybe… maybe you're not as powerful as they think you are."

Suddenly the broomstick that had been sitting next to the door flew past Glinda with a squeal she moved away.

There were several inaudible yells as someone seemed to throw themselves against the door then someone shouted, "Fetch the battering ramekin!" Glinda looked at her green friend, a friend who had become like a sister in the short time that they had known each other; she wasn't sure what would come of her. Elphaba embraced Glinda in a warm hug.

"Come with me. Think of what we could do, together. We'd be unlimited."

Glinda turned away from Elphaba, she suddenly felt very cold, but had noticed that Elphaba was shivering. She didn't know what to say. Everything in her told her to go with Elphaba, the one person who had been a friend to her because of her personality, not all the glitz and glamour. However, her breeding told her otherwise. She knew that if she stayed someday she could fix everything; she wanted to help people in a different way then that of Elphaba. She noticed a black cloak lying on a work table; she walked briskly over and placed it around Elphaba's neck.

"Elphie, you know that I would give anything to go with you, but I just can't. I have to find my own way. I hope you're happy, and I hope you don't live to regret it."

There was the blast as if the door downstairs had exploded.

"Run Elphie! Let go of me you hear! Let go! ELPHIE!"

She was suddenly seized by the Gale Force just as Elphaba jumped off of what Glinda would later find out is the West Tower of the palace. Tears ran down her face as she came to the realization that Elphaba had just given up her life in order to escape. She was extremely shocked as Elphaba came soaring back into view however, mounted on the enchanted broomstick.

"It's not her you want; she had nothing to do with it. It's me you want!"

Glinda felt a sudden shockwave hit the Gale Force sending them flying to the ground. The shockwave did not affect Glinda as she ran to the edge of the balcony. Elphaba was yelling something back at the Forcers and from what Glinda could see the entirety of the Emerald City was strangely gathered below looking up.

"Give this message to the Wizard. If he cares to find me, simply look to the Western sky. Nobody in all of OZ, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever going to bring me down! And I will fight him until the day I die!"

Glinda watched as Elphaba flew off into the sunset. Tears were running down her face, she turned back and ran to the men who had fallen and helped them back to their feet. She felt slightly sorry for them; they had just been doing their jobs. The leader, an elderly man, bowed slightly.

"Thank you Miss. We apologize for the attack on you; we thought you were the witch."

"What witch? You mean Elphaba? Well that's laughable."

"It is no laughing matter. Did you realize that you had been kidnapped by a powerful and dangerous woman? We have orders to bring you back down to the throne room. The Wizard wanted all parties involved, however the Witch was the main priority."

They gently took her back down the stairs. She wondered what was going to happen to her, would her affiliation with Elphaba get her into all sorts of trouble; would she be thrown into jail? As she entered the throne room alone she heard voices. Madame Morrible was talking very rapidly; they obviously didn't know that she was there. She could only hear bits and pieces however she could draw a few conclusions of grandeur. All of her dreams would certainly come true, but at a slight cost.

"Glinda is vain. Woo her and she will fall gracefully back into place. Give her some type of award for service, something shiny that she can take back to her group of friends."

"They were obviously close, with the new persona for Elphaba, how will we get Glinda to fall in line and not be counterintuitive."

"Glinda can be managed. Stroke her ego and she will melt like ice in your hands. She likes to feel important."

"We could just bring her in, and give her a position as an 'advisor'."

"It is my personal opinion that she does not have what it takes. I hope she proves me wrong, I doubt she will."

Glinda's eyes widened. The Wizard liked her enough to make her an advisor; they obviously didn't know she was there, so she decided that something was to be done. She loudly cleared her throat.

A pillar of smoke suddenly erupted and the Wizard was standing there, Morrible came out from behind the throne; she embraced Glinda in what could be construed as a motherly embrace.

"Oh Miss Glinda. How simply awful for you, and to think that I put you as her roomie. Who would have thought that Elphaba would turn out to be such a rotten weed?"

Glinda looked from Morrible to the Wizard. Something wasn't quite right. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, however. The Wizard did something she had not been expecting, he too embraced her.

"Glinda I am so happy for your safety."

"Thanks plenty your Ozness, but what about…"

"I was thinking that an award for special service would be a nice way to show our gratitude for you coming all this way. Something to take back to school and show everyone."

Glinda flushed. Something wasn't completely right with the whole situation. She could tell that from the Wizard's ramblings and from what she had overheard, they were desperate to cover this whole thing up. She recited one of her mantras to herself _Always remember that you can't get something for nothing, but if you have something that someone wants, it is always important to capitalize on it._ She decided to push a little more.

"I would be honored your Ozness. But what about Elphaba? I mean, she is out there, she knows your secrets, what if she was to tell someone?"

The two elders exchanged looks; the Wizard's was something of an accusatory glare, while Morrible's was an apologetic one. Glinda gathered from this exchange that Morrible's information on Glinda's vanity was not all too reliable, and the Wizard was going to obviously have to give more.

"Madame Morrible here tells me that you have ambitions in politics. Is that true?"

"Yes your Ozness, it is? I am also studying Sorcery, with Madame Morrible."

"Ah, yes dearie, I told him that with a little more practice and some individual attention, you could be quite proficient."

"I may have a position for you Miss Glinda. Of course that is when you finish with school. When is it that she will graduate Madame?"

"Oh, well, that has yet to be determined. Most graduate from Shiz after three years, but Glinda here has quite the record, she is excelling in every class. We may have a degree ready for her by the end of the year."

Glinda looked at Madame Morrible quite surprised. How in OZ would she be able to graduate this year, especially since she was specializing in two areas?

"Wonderful! Well you shall have to stay here at the palace tonight, in a suite that you will call home once you arrive here in the City officially. Tomorrow we will see to it that you get back to school in time for classes tomorrow afternoon."

"Really your Ozness, how can that be? It took Elphaba and me an all-night train ride to get here."

"I have a wonderful little contraption that floats on the air like a bubble."

With that, a butler and a maid seemed to appear out of nowhere, just as the Wizard disappeared in pillar of smoke along with Madame Morrible. And Glinda was whisked away to a private suite in the north tower of the palace. Glinda was only too pleased with it; the walls were covered with beautifully crafted white paneled walls with silver trim and celestial blue accents, and had seven private rooms. It had: a bedroom with a huge bed and little seating area, a private library, a huge bathroom, a study, a huge closet, a private sitting room, and a makeup room. Glinda immediately felt at home, and from what it sounded like, this would indeed be her home once everything was made official. In her opinion, this beat a shiny award any day.

**Please review :) Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. School stuff has to take precedence, no matter how I really feel. :) Here is the next chapter. I'm not really happy with it, but what author ever is. The chapter introduces a new concept (you may or may not like it), so tell me what you think. I had to give a bit of history because there is a three month jump here, let me know how that transition went. And a Ozian History lesson without getting lectury. Anyway, please review after you read and I will love you forever. Thanks to all of my usual reviewers, and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Wicked/The Wizard of OZ, blah, blah, blah. Just don't sue me :)**

**Chapter 7: Angels and Goodness Knows**

Glinda found herself back at Shiz, acclimated back into the world of fine learning. She had not been given a chance to grieve much for the loss of her dearest friend because of all of the new and extraordinary things that seemed to be happening. After "the incident" everyone had been shocked to find out that Elphaba, their green colored classmate, was actually a great force of evil. Glinda was having difficulties with the issue at hand, she knew that Elphaba wasn't a wicked person, but the more people talked about it the more frustrated she became with the whole thing. As always, when something frustrated her she ignored it. However, the rumors that flew began to eat at her confidence level, and she began to wonder if the rumors were really true. People seemed to forget her association with Elphaba, and were utterly excited to find out the news of her position.

Madame Morrible had returned to Shiz as well, the Wizard, she said, had sent her to oversee Glinda's training and act as her private mentor. Another was found to take her place has head of the school. Cornelius Vicardian, who had previously taught Glinda's Exuberance Methodology class in the Political Department, was selected. In Glinda's opinion, this was done because of his loyalty to OZ and the Wizard; he was an easy pawn to play, after all exuberance was empty when no brain was there to back it up.

Fiyero seemed distraught when Glinda had come home without Elphaba. Glinda decided to take it as he was as shocked as she was to find the Elphaba had chosen to abandon everyone who mattered to her. She clung to Fiyero tighter. The further he tried to push her away, the further she would go to impress him, he seemed to finally come to the realization that he could not win, which made Glinda all the happier for it.

Nessarose was nearly inconsolable, her father fell sick shortly after Elphaba's disappearance, but as far as Glinda had been informed, was recovering from the shame nicely.

Glinda found that she had a new sense of control in all other aspects of her life. Where ever she went people seemed to respond in a new manner. It wasn't until about three months after her trip to the City that she picked up the paper and found a picture of herself on the front page top of the fold. She was astonished, but began to read the article. And it explained why she was being treated so differently.

_The Wizard of OZ Finds a Source of Good_

_Speech Given by Press Secretary Madame Morrible_

_The incident of three months ago is a marring scar on the face of the Emerald City; however, the citizens of OZ should feel a sense of comfort. It is with great pleasure and distinction that from the incident, something Good has arisen. Lady Glinda Arduenna arrived in the Emerald City, it is speculated, around the same time as the "Wicked Witch", the Wizard had heard of Glinda's legendary beauty and goodness through philanthropy exhibited throughout the state of Gillikin and called for a meeting with her immediately. Lady Glinda not only has beauty beyond compare but some of the best sorcery skills seen in OZ since the Ozmaian Witches of Old. It is the Wizard's great hope that Lady Glinda, will bring a sense of peace to all of OZ. It has also been decreed by the Wizard that should he find it necessary, she will be his second in command. It is because of this honor to Lady Glinda, that the Wicked Witch came forth in all of her wretched and wicked glory, the curse meant for Lady Glinda missed, hitting the poor and innocent orphan monkeys that the Wizard had taken in after the natural disaster that struck the Gillikin forest. The Witch then proceeded to take Glinda to the top of the Western tower and try to push her off. If Glinda had not used her power to stop the Witch from destroying the Wizard's Palace, it would have spelled disaster for OZ…_

Glinda looked up in shock she couldn't even bring herself to read the rest of the article. They had truly spun the story to such a degree to make her out to be the hero. She was thrilled and appalled all at the same time. She wanted to know why it had come to this. She looked at the clock tower and saw that she was nearly late for her Sorcery Class, while she had become relatively proficient now that Morrible actually paid close attention to her; she was no "sorceress of legendary power". She walked briskly to the door of Morrible's compartment and knocked. The door opened on its own, as usual.

"Good evening Lady Glinda, lets get down to business dearie, shall we? Did you study the spell I gave you yesterday?"

"Yes, I've studied it. Though I wish that you would tell me what it's for. All you said was to not say it out loud."

Morrible had a hungry look on her face.

"It is just something that the Wizard thought that you should do, if you are to be his advisor and all. He wants you to truly be a force of good in this world. I procured this spell from the Ozma line royal archives. Now Glinda, if you would, please invoke the spell."

Glinda stood in the center of the room and took her training wand out of her purse; she had mastered the shrinking enchantment that allowed her to enchant her bags to fit almost anything in them.

"_I Summon fire, wind and rain, with this spell I call forth to gain, Powers which are yet to be mine. Powers to create a force divine. With this ancient magic I summon thee, to set the angel of goodness free_."

As of late bubbles did not erupt from Glinda's wand, Morrible said that this was showing that her powers as a sorceress were growing; however Glinda's jewelry did glow very brightly. As she evoked the elements they became corporeal and began to fly around her, Morrible was standing just outside of the circle that had been created, she seemed to be laughing. Glinda thought about stopping the spell in the middle, she was rather frightened, however she recalled something that Morrible had said in their previous lessons. _Once you summon an element you must command it dearie, or else it will be set free to do what it wishes, and that usually spells ruin for the conjurer. _As the spell reached its conclusion the elements seemed to combine to form a bright light in front of Glinda, when the light faded a wand was floating there. It was silver and had bright blue sapphires and diamonds studded into a star-like shape, Glinda looked at it, the colors in the jewels of the wand seemed to mimic what she was wearing. Morrible walked over and tried to touch it however it seemed to emit an aura that wouldn't allow her anywhere near it.

"Well go on dearie, take it. It's yours."

Glinda reached out for the strange object that was hanging magically in front of her. As her perfectly manicured hand grasped the cool metal she felt a rush of excitement. Suddenly she felt whole.

"Well dearie, how do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful. But Madame, what is it?"

"It is the legendary wand of the Angel of Goodness. Long ago, before the official creation of OZ there were other deities, other than the Unnamed God, or Lurline, or the Kumbric Witch, or whichever. Now whether you are a Unionist or a Pleasure Faither, or any other religion, these deities made a huge impact on the formation of the world. This spell was found in an ancient text, the Wizard sent it to me shortly after his arrival, and he knew that I was an academic of lingification with a bit of skills in the magic department. Every time that anyone has ever tried to invoke the spell, they have failed miserably; even Elphaba was unable to produce the results seen here. But where she has sheer power, you possess a form rarely seen in a magic user, but enough of this history dabbling, you…"

There was a brutal knock on the door. Madame Morrible escorted Glinda to the back entrance to the Office hidden behind a bookcase.

"Ah, my next appointment has arrived, be a dear won't you and leave the back way. You now possess a powerful tool in your Sorcery arsenal. You will begin to feel the changes soon enough. But beware of using the wand too much until our next meeting."

Glinda was utterly shocked. This silly looking wand was obviously something of great power, and something that Madame Morrible had been pursuing for a long time. She was utterly too excited to even question Morrible as she was excused. She took her jacket and placed it over the wand to hide it as she walked out of the office.

As Glinda walked into her newly private suite, she looked into the mirror hanging on the wall near the door. She was surprised to see that she didn't look as tired as she felt, in fact, she looked better than she had in quite a while. The stress of trying to graduate early and the Elphie ordeal had changed her looks dramatically over the course of the last few months, however all that stressed seemed to be erased from her face now. She walked closer to the mirror and noticed that she had a subtle aura surrounding her head, very much like a halo. She looked at the wand and was surprised to see it twinkle even in the dim lighting of the room.

She came to the conclusion that she had earned this. She had been through quite the ordeal and this was fate's way of paying her back, so she began to try and experiment with the wand. She took out one of Elphaba's simple frocks that she had taken from her roommate's closet before the custodians came through and took everything away, she had also managed to spirit away several of Elphie's books, as well as her green bottle. All of these things sat in the bottom of her closet in one of Glinda's trunks, over the course of the last few months, Glinda found herself taking the things out and sitting with them for a little while. It was some comfort to know that she had a little piece of her good friend, wherever she was in the small world. She placed the frock on the edge of her bed. She wondered if it would work. She squared off and waved the wand in a brief, and what she thought, majestic manner. She even threw in a sing-songy voice.

"Ballgown!"

Even before Glinda's eyes the simple frock transformed into a magnificent ballgown. It was just as pretty as anything that she had ever seen in the specialty shops in Gillikin: it was bubble gum pink with jeweled accents everywhere; the skirt was huge and looked as light as air. She squealed and rushed over to it, it was nearly thirty pounds when she picked it up. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit her and she fell forward onto her bed, and knew no more.

She didn't even feel when someone entered her room and watched her sleep. With a smirk and a flick of the wrist dark tendrils of smoke, almost like mini-storm clouds, appeared, they were held off by the strange aura that surround Glinda's sleeping form and with a flurry of fabric the presence vanished.

Glinda woke up cuddled up with the ballgown and the wand. Sequins and jewels pressed against her face. She sat up relatively confused by the recent set of events. She wondered what had woken her up, when it all came together. There was a knock on the door.

"MISS GLINDA!"

"Coming, coming. It is extremely rude for people to come banging my door down with such a force that even the Princess Ozma couldn't sleep through it."

She opened the door to find Boq standing there. He looked at her strangely. She realized that she must look terrible.

"Miss Glinda, you look very nice."

She was very confusifyed by his comment.

"Boq, whatever is the commotion all about."

"Miss Glinda, where have you been? You haven't been in class for nearly a week."

"Why, that's… that's impossible. I was just in Morrible's office last night."

"No. Glinda, listen, you haven't been around all week. The last time any of the other students saw you was just before dinner a week ago tomorrow."

"Well how is that even possible? Excuse me I need to go and talk to Morrible."

"No, Glinda don't you understand? Morrible has told everyone that you were off on some mission for the Wizard, promoting peace and goodness in some far off land."

"Really? Well that is utterly too strange. Well thank you for informing me of this. I truly appreciate it. Now I must get ready for the day."

She shut the door.

"DON'T FORGET OUR PRESENTATION IS TODAY IN HISTORY!"

Glinda walked over to her vanity, without looking in the mirror she picked up a make-up brush and began to apply her usual routine to her face, she looked up and her jaw dropped. The aura that had been present before seemed more pronounced, and on top of that, her face was utterly flawless, she needn't even think about make-up. She stood rather quickly and knocked most of her make-up to the floor.

"Oh my goodness. How clumsy of me."

She took a moment and placed her hands on her hips surveying the room, she then stooped down to pick the things off the floor. Suddenly there was another knock on the door.

"Just a moment!"

She grabbed the makeup and threw it back on the vanity, rushing to the door chastising herself. She opened the door to reveal Madame Morrible.

"Madame Morrible? What are you doing here?"

"You used the wand didn't you?"

She pushed through to Glinda's room. Glinda turned and quietly shut the door. Morrible walked to the wand but again was rebuffed by it which seemed to aggravate her further.

"I specifically told you not to use your new wand, and what do I find? You are incapacitated for the day after I release the news of your arrival in the City. And then I have to pull all sorts of string dearie to ensure that no one gets suspicious when you don't show up at your lessons."

"I do apologize Madame, if you had only told me the repercussions of using it I would have avoided this entire scandal."

"A scandal it is not dearie, thanks to my cleverly woven stories, mixed with various this and various that. I would have talked further with you, but other matters demanded my immediate attention. The Wizard sent a messenger to tell me that the Captain of the Royal Guard was killed in a tragic accident, something to do with a magician bringing a tool shed down on him. Squashed him and three of his lieutenants flat. "

"How terrible, how absolutely terrible. Someone should make a pronouncement or something."

"Oh, how good of you to think of such a splendid idea. That is why you are the Wizard's soon to be closest advisor."

She grandly exited the door, and Glinda quickly closed it behind her. She turned and nearly screamed, but then she didn't know what she would be screaming about. She felt frustrated and tied down and yet free and exhilarated. She walked to her closet and pulled out a lovely ensemble of a knee-length honey colored pencil skirt and a crisp white blouse with a lovely sequin embossed baby blue jacket, she thought she looked rather professional.

She entered her class a moment later and sat in her usual spot. The room got quiet as she entered. Everyone seemed to be in some sort of trance. Glinda tilted her head in an interested fashion and took out her pen a paper. The professor, who had also stopped talking upon the arrival of Glinda cleared his throat.

"I apologize Lady Glinda for starting without you, Madame Morrible and Headmaster Vicardian said that you would be out on some peace negotiation until next week."

"Oh no professor… I… got back early, it was a rather successful trip."

Some of the students turned to look at her.

"Glinda, it is too bad that you were not in the city when the Wicked Witch dropped that building on the captain of the guard."

"Well it was only a tool shed…"

"I heard that it was an entire house!"

"I head that it was an office building!"

"Well my father works in the City and he told me that it was a ten story mansion!"

"Class, class! Settle down please, I'm sure that Lady Glinda tires of hearing the frivolous details of which she already knows. Now, Glinda, Boq requested that we wait for your project until you got back, would be willing to present today?"

Glinda smiled and stood, walking forward to the front of the room, she took our her training wand and gave it a little flick. Her notes for the presentation appeared.

"Your goodness, what will your and Boq's presentation be covering."

"The title of our presentation is Will the Lies We All Believe Outlive the Truth."

"Splendid. Well you may begin."

**Please REVIEW!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! Sorry that it has been so long. As requested there is a little Fiyero. I have a little something up my sleeve for that whole issue! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please comment on this chapter if you read it! I love feedback!  
****Thanks!**

**Chapter 8: Jeweled Shoes and Silk**

Glinda stood in the courtyard waiting for Fiyero. He had told her to meet him after class, but Glinda was a little worried, he was nearly ten minutes late. Students and faculty alike were looking at her as they passed, she simply did a little hair toss and smiled as the people passed. They seemed to be thrilled to have been acknowledged by her personally. She made a promise to herself that no matter how important she got she would always remember the little people. She smiled as a couple walked by holding hands, the girl seemed so happy to be with the boy, and the boy looked at the girl in an adoring fashion.

It made Glinda think about her relationship with Fiyero. They seemed to be going no where in a hurry. Glinda knew in her heart of hearts that she deserved him, he was royalty by blood and she was social royalty. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he didn't see things the same way; he wasn't the boy that she had first met. She was determined to try to keep him, so she sighed and began the tedious process, started just before Elphaba had run away, of turning all of his negatives into positives. _He doesn't hold my hand because he doesn't want to ruin my integrity…_ and so on. After several moments of this, she looked around the courtyard and saw Fiyero approaching.

"Fiyero! Over here dearest!"

"How are you Glinda?"

"Well I am simply too too. I apologize for my disappearance, I was…"

"I heard, on some mission for the Wizard."

"No, no, that was just a story that Madame Morrible told. I'm not sure why it was necessary, but apparently it was."

"So you're saying that Madame Morrible lied… to all of OZ?"

He seemed agitated by this, but Glinda thought, rather she hoped, that he was agitated more-so by her disappearance.

"Well not exactly, and only for everyone's own good… you didn't happen to read last week's paper did you?"

"No, why?"

"No reason dearest, I simply wondered."

She sighed; then he hadn't read all of the rumors flying around about Elphaba. She had tried to censor what he read about the subject, she had of course told him the real story, but she knew that if he somehow found out how the Emerald City had spun the story he wouldn't approve.

"So dearest, you wanted to see me?"

"Well, yes, as you know Spring Reprieve is coming up and..."

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Then you will?"

"Oh yes! Of course I will dearest, it would make me so happy!"

"That's great! We could leave after our final class. We can search the entire break and be back in time for class."

"Wait… Search? Search for what exactly, dearest?"

"Well Elphaba of course. What did you think I was asking?"

"Oh… well nothing. I just assumed… well… what I mean is… Of course I will help you search. But perhaps I should check with Madame Morrible first. I might have to stay during Reprieve, since I am graduating early and all…"

"I understand, I just thought that you might want in on the search since she is your best friend and all."

Glinda smiled, her smile was perfect, just the right amount of teeth to mask the fact that she was utterly disappointed. She had thought that maybe he wanted to introduce her to his family over the Reprieve. She just didn't quite understand why someone who he barely knew meant more to him than she did. She looked at him, not showing her inner workings.

"Of course dearest, thank you for asking, you utterly too considerate of my feelings."

She took his hand in hers, but he made no real effort to move to clasp it. She just stared at it for a moment before letting it fall back to his side.

"Is something the matter Glinda?"

"No dearest, everything is simply perfect. I couldn't be happier."

He smiled in a half-hearted sort of way before turning his head to see that Boq was on the quick approach.

"Miss Glinda, Master Fiyero, I was wondering if I might have a quick word with you?"

Glinda smiled and took Fiyero's arm in an adoring sort of fashion.

"Oh yes of course dearest. What is it that you need?"

"Well, you see, Nessa has just received word from Munchkinland that her grandfather has fallen very sick."

Glinda gasped and Fiyero took her hand and held it. She smiled on the inside at that.

"How awful, how simply terrible. I should go and see her."

"That is precisely why I have come to you Miss Glinda; she has withdrawn into her faith to such an extent that she is inconsolable. The reason that I have come to the both of you is because when she is the governor of Munchkinland, the Eminence of Thropp as it were, she has drafted an executive order that all Munchkins abroad are to come back to Munchkinland immediately after the Eminence's death…"

He gave a sniffle. Glinda quickly ran through what was just said, but Fiyero beat her to the punch.

"But Boq, wouldn't that mean that you have to leave as well?"

"Yes, and that is why I wanted to come to you. Could you go and talk to her, speak some sense into her. I want to finish my education, but that will be nearly impossible to do if I am stuck at Cowlen Grounds with Nessarose at the helm of the state."

Glinda smiled.

"Of course I will go, I will go right now. With her grandfather ill and her father a little addled about the whole Elphaba fiasco, I'm sure that what she needs is a little girl time. I will have her fixed up in no time."

"Thank you Miss Glinda, but if you don't succeed, and his Eminence does pass, I hope that we are good enough friends that you will come to visit and check-in on me from time to time."

"Oh of course dearest, I could hardly say no."

She smiled warmly, as Boq walked away. She then turned her attention back to Fiyero; he was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"You should go to Nessa. She must be devastated by all this. I think that it would be really nice of you."

Glinda smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, she kissed him on the cheek as well and then walked away. Unnoticed by Glinda or any of the friends, but Madame Morrible stepped out from around the corner, smiling.

Glinda walked briskly to her room to collect a few things to take with her to Nessa. She grabbed a small carpet bag from her wardrobe and stuffed some make-up and a dress and one of her books of spells into it, she looked at the wand that was sitting on her bed and decided to take that too. She walked to the door that was the entrance to Nessarose's room and knocked. After no answer, Glinda pushed open the door.

"Nessa? Are you in here?"

"Go away! Just go away!"

"Dearest, you need to cheer up; it isn't the end of the world. I think that I can help at least alleviate some of the pain."

"Why would you possibly care about me? The shameful things my family has done, and now you're off to the Emerald City to rectify them. Where am I? Stuck in this chair, doomed to care for my elders. Only the Unnamed God remains steady in my life. Even Boq has been acting strange, like he doesn't even want to be around me…"

Glinda knelt beside her best friend's sister and pulled her in to a friendly embrace. She looked around the room; there were no mementos to even remember Elphaba by. The room was utterly dedicated to the Unnamed God.

"Maybe if you got all dressed up, that would turn things right. I know that when I feel alone, I just make myself beautiful. Clothing, accessories, hair, makeup… they're all just ways to express one's self. A woman needs to be express herself somehow, the more suppressed I feel, the more outrageous my outfits are. That you can be assured of."

Nessarose smiled. Glinda walked to her bag and pulled out a dress, she helped the wheelchair bound young woman get into it; it was a lovely silver mid-calf length with a high collar. Nessarose looked stunning in it. She then placed the jeweled shoes on her feet and did her hair and makeup. They laughed and talked about things freely, Glinda shared some of the sorcery tips that Madame Morrible had told her and they looked through her spell book. When all the popularizing was through Glinda stood back and looked at the young woman before her.

"Miss Nessarose, I think that anyone who would deny you would be utterly foolish. You look positively enchanting."

"I look lovely…"

She then began to cry. As the tears came they smeared the makeup and dripped on the silks of the dress.

"Couldn't you cast a spell on me? Make me not feel so damn depressed all the time?"

Glinda thought for a moment then looked at her newly acquired tool of sorcery. She opened her book to the page she wanted.

"Well dearest, this spell is called an Emotional Unbinding. I will substitute a few words that will hopefully make it directed at you."

She began to wave her wand in a circular pattern, not really sure what to do.

"_With this magic wand, in this hour, I call upon the witch's power. Allow this girl to find a saving grace. Give comfort, free Nessa from this place. This emotion felt all across the land, Give emotions power to stand."_

Glinda's wand began to glow rapidly brighter. Nessarose looked in amazement as bubbles of light began to form all around her. Glinda smiled, know that at least if her spell didn't truly work, Nessarose would think it did. The bubbles, however, seemed to have another plan, they began to cluster. But not on the ground or on the wand, they began to cluster on Nessarose's jeweled shoes. Glinda watched as the shoes began to glow bright red.

"Glinda? What's happening?"

Glinda stood there, unsure of what to say.

"My shoes! It feels like... like they're on fire! What have you done to my shoes?"

Glinda gasped. Nessarose right leg moved, then the other, her feet hitting solid ground, she came to a standing position, but out of sheer shock, she fell to the ground. Glinda rushed over to help her.

"No, don't help me."

She once again stood up, Glinda stood as well.

"Glinda, this is a miracle! I never thought that the Unnamed God would use sorcery to create such blessings."

Glinda looked at her in shock; there was suddenly a knock at the side door, the one that led to Madame Morrible's compartment. The ex-headmistress burst into the room with all the grandeur that she seemed to command.

**Comments are much appreciated!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Readers! Sorry it has been so long since I last uploaded a chapter, exams and such kept me rather busy. But let me tell you, writing transitions are hard, I have combed over this one several times because I wasn't getting where I wanted to go, I re-read the Shiz portion of the Maguire novel for some inspiration, frankly, I think that my Glinda is to nice in the beginning. Back to editing, I have an alternate chapter, in which Glinda goes home for a little while, I may incorporate some of that plotline later... we'll see, if not I may post it towards the end of this storyline just for fun! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I will try to get the next one out ASAP!!! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK!!!**

**Chapter 9: Social Graces Upheld**

Glinda stood there, amazement filling her face; she looked from Nessa to Madame Morrible, who didn't seem to be shocked at all to find Nessarose standing on her own accord. In fact she seemed thrilled to shreds.

"Well dearie, how nice of Glinda to bestow such a grand gift upon the future governor of Munchkinland. You shall have to remember this in years to come."

Nessa simply smiled and mumbled something about the Unnamed God but otherwise remained silent.

In this brief exchange between Nessa and Madame Morrible, Glinda stood contemplating what had happened. The spell had been direct enough, but maybe her intentions had been off slightly. She would have to ask Morrible in private.

"Glinda dear, I have a little surprise for you, if you wouldn't mind following me."

Glinda looked up at Morrible and followed the ancient woman from the room, who in Glinda's opinion looked more fish-like than normal. They walked past several buildings; Glinda thought that they were heading to the administrative building; however they seemed to be heading to a courtyard that once had a statue of Ozma the Massive standing in the center. Glinda was surprised to see that the area was vacant of anyone, usually one could find several students doing various elicit drugs or what have you. Morrible turned around to face Glinda once they had reached the center.

"The year is almost up, graduation is upon us. I have tried to teach you most everything that you will need to know for being successful at looking your part. I of course will be in the Emerald City with you and act as your guardian; however, as press secretary I will have many other obligations, and be a little less available to take your questions."

"I understand Madame."

"With that, the Wizard and I feel that you need to arrive in the Emerald City with a bang. Something public, something fantastic, something that will make peoples spirits… float."

"Well there is the transportation spell, but that really isn't any of those things."

"Exactly, this is why the Wizard had something made for you. A graduation gift of sorts."

She pointed southward where Glinda could make out something floating on the air. It seemed to be exactly like the contraption that she had flown back to Shiz only a few months ago, however it was streamlined and was spewing out bubbles in every direction. It was quite the sight to behold, and it seemed that whoever was in it would be doused in the spotlights thus, the person would be visible for miles.

"Oh Madame, it's beautiful."

"We thought that you would like it, the Wizard and I."

Morrible laughed her annoying dry laugh, but Glinda didn't care, she composed herself and walked to the contraption and got into it. Several hours later, after taking the contraption for float around the city, where she made quite the spectacle, even landing in the evening addition of the Shiz Chronicle, she made her way back from the courtyard. She was just passing the statue of the founder of Shiz, Gregorian Shiztafia, when she noticed a couple kissing. She smiled at the thought of romance being in the air. She wished that she and Fiyero could share some sort of passion, but Spring Reprieve was quickly approaching, and then a few weeks later, summer. She would be off to the Emerald City for the life that she had always dreamed and Fiyero would return to the Vinkus for the summer. She had hoped that he might join her in the Emerald City. She began to speculate she could incorporate her promise to help Fiyero look for Elphaba, and possibly convincing him to work in the Emerald City. She walked back to her room alone, and spent the remainder of the night working on various potions for Madame Morrible, while writing down spells that might be able to aid Fiyero in his quest for Elphaba.

* * *

The next week, Glinda found herself walking to her social club with Boq and Milla surrounded by an armed guard. A story had just come out in the newspapers about the Wicked Witch being spotted near Dixxi House, which was relatively close to Shiz. This had the city in complete hysterics, the city council had called a state of emergency, and the Gillikin militia had been called upon to protect Glinda. Boq was in a complete uproar, being bustled along by the men in uniform.

"Well I don't understand what all of the fuss is about; it's Elphaba we're talking about, not some sort of terrorist. We all know that she wouldn't hurt you."

Milla, who usually kept out of these frightful situations, spoke up.

"But she did. Elphaba did try to hurt Glinda, she nearly pushed her off the west tower of the Wizard's Palace. Everybody's been talking about it for months."

Glinda remained silent. She found in these situations it was best not to share her opinion.

She looked at Boq, he was so good natured, always looking for the best in people. However, there was nothing to feel guilty about, she never truly lied; she merely gave the truths that best supported her position. And that is what she had of course done to all of her closest friends. It was quite the trick, and took a lot of practice, but now, after several press conferences, it came naturally. She remembered a little saying that she had _It was the best way to remain autonomous in conversation and interviews_.

Boq seemed to drop the subject after that, they managed to make it to the club with little incident and Glinda and the others sat down at the table, the militia standing guard at all of the exits.

"Miss Glinda, I do not want to be forward, but I was wondering if you weren't doing anything over the Reprieve, perhaps you would want to come and visit me in West Harding."

"Well actually, Fiyero and I planned a little excursion…"

"Do you know where you were planning on starting the search?"

"Search, who said anything about a search?"

"Well we only assumed that Fiyero would be searching for Elphaba, because, I was thinking that since she had just been seen at Dixxi House that she might want _him _to try and find her."

"Why would she think that he would come to find her? They barely know one another."

Milla gave a warning look to Boq before looking at Glinda in a consoling manner.

"Of course, Glinda, you know best. You are simply too good."

Glinda started to say something, but stopped. It was true, it did seem like something Elphaba would do, leave a trail, and of course Elphaba would know when the Reprieve was since Glinda had invited her to some home with her. But she was caught off guard, which was something that she did not like at all.

"I have to go, please excuse me."

She got up and walked briskly and as dignified as she could, trying to hold in her mixture of emotions. With no particular plan of action, not even knowing where she was walking, Glinda walked around the campus. She was confused by her own emotions, she was angry that she had let it get this far, and people questioned her relationship with Fiyero, but also she held a little fear. What would Elphaba think of her, she was capitalizing on Elphie's exile by becoming the very thing that Elphaba had always dreamed?

A few days later, Glinda found herself in a carriage with Fiyero. He had had the same idea as her, obviously by Elphaba making an appearance so close to Shiz she was signaling them to follow. She didn't quite understand why he wanted to search for her pigmently challenged friend when clearly she clearly had not wanted to be found.

She held her wand close to her. Madame Morrible had wanted to keep it at the school, but the thing seemed very unhappy to be left behind. It had magically appeared in her bedroom a few minutes after locking it in the school's safe, and Morrible decided that the thing would not be parted from its owner. Fiyero thought that they would probably need it anyway so it was decided that she would bring it.

Glinda looked around the carriage with an appraising eye, it wasn't exactly the opulence that she was used to, however she thought that it suited Fiyero's rugged exterior. They had not spoken since they had started their journey, so Glinda decided to break the uneasy silence with an uneasy question.

"Fiyero, dearest, something has been bothering me. Do you have feelings for Elphaba?"

She couldn't believe that she had been so forward; it was not in her nature to be so utterly blunt about anything.

"Glinda what are you talking about? Where is this coming from?"

"Dearest, you haven't answered the question…"

The carriage came to a halt and the door swung open to reveal hundreds of people standing around, seemingly waiting for whoever was in the carriage, a hand appeared to aid her in her descent from the carriage.

"Good day, Lady Glinda, my name is Dorian Palasius, Mayor of Dixxi House."

"How do you do? I wasn't aware that there would be a reception committee."

"The Wizard requested that you be given a royal welcome. Allow me to escort you and your companion to the reception room where I can give you briefing on your short stay here in Dixxi."

"Well that is too kind of you."

She smiled; this was quite unnerving that the Wizard had known of her travel plans even though she had not clearly given them to anyone. However she took it in stride, which was a part of her social nature. As they entered the reception room Glinda took in the architecture. The room had clearly been done in the Imperial Bombast style of architecture; it was overly ornate for its function. Just then the Mayor walked in and closed the parlor doors.

"My lady it is such an honor to meet you. The Wizard was quite brief in his explanation of why you are here, but he did state that there needs to be a ball in your honor, as well as a press conference, where you will give comfort to the masses. This town has hardly been the same since the appearance of that fugitive witch."

"This is all well and good, but I did not bring clothes fit for a Ball of State."

"The Wizard did send an envelope for you… ah here you are."

Glinda took the envelope and opened it with a sideways glance at Fiyero, he seemed a little peeved, but what did it matter, a simple ball wouldn't hurt the search. In Glinda's opinion, the gossiping of Gillkinese socialites on the whole appearance of Elphaba would be more productive then scouring the countryside searching. She took out a green piece of parchment, the ink was gold, and in what Glinda would later find out to be the Wizards own hand. She read it thoroughly.

_Glinda,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well and that you have received a welcome fit for a Queen. I had hoped to come to Dixxi House myself, to help raise the citizen's spirits, but I was informed that you would be passing through during your Spring Reprieve from Shiz, so Madame Morrible and I think that this is a marvelous opportunity for you to spread your wings and do what is good. I'm sure that a little magic will be able to fix you up right for the ball. _

_I would like you to make a brief statement at a press conference tomorrow on the state of affairs in Dixxi House. As I'm sure that you are aware, it is of the utmost importance that you calm the citizen's down while also informing them about the necessary precautions we all must take._

_I do hope that you enjoy your Reprieve, and I am looking forward to your arrival in the EC,_

_Most Sincerely,_

_The Wonderful Wizard of OZ_

She looked up. She smiled; the thought of her first official public appearance simply thrillified her.

"Your goodness, there is only about an hour until the ball begins, we had hoped to get some photographs of you with some of the dignitaries in attendance. Finius will take you to your rooms."

Glinda turned to see who Finius was, however she saw no one, someone cleared their throat below her line of sight and she looked down. An elf was standing there.

"This way if you please."

Glinda had to hold back a slight chortle; the little person's voice would send anyone into hysterics. However her social standing allowed her to walk behind the elf in a morbid silence.

"How long have you worked for the Mayor?"

The elf seemed surprised that he was being addressed by someone so important, and seemed to stumble to find the proper words.

"I have worked for the Mayor for fifteen years."

"Oh, how wonderful, so you know him well."

"Yes, I suppose so."

Glinda stored that tid-bit of information for later. They reached a set of double doors, they were extravagant just as the other parts of the building were.

"Your room has a bed chamber as well as a small sitting room, and per request, an area for getting ready. Please enjoy your stay."

"Thanks plenty dearest."

Glinda walked in to the opulent room, it wasn't quite the spaciousness that she had expected, but what it lacked in space, it made up in style. She turned to Fiyero who was leaning against the doorframe.

"What is the matter dearest?"

"We shouldn't be here, we should be out there looking for a lead on where to go next."

She gave him a reaffirming smile, which he did not return. With that, she walked over to him and took his arm, leading him to the small chaise lounge, in which he reluctantly sat.

"Dearest, you have your way of hunting, and I have mine. I think that I can find a lead tonight at this ball-thingy, if you will let me."

His expression softened slightly, which she simply beamed at.

"We can go to this ball together, but tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow, we will carry on our search."

He kissed on the cheek and she walked into the bedchamber to get ready. She found that the few belongings that they had had on the carriage were already unpacked. Surprisingly her wand was lying on the bed. She took it in her hands and felt the warmth. She wondered if she could make a ballgown appear out of thin air, creating was so much more difficult then transfiguring. She thought for a moment about the proper words, and then decided on a course of action.

"Colors of my mind's sight, with the beauty of the evening's night. Ruling socially with beauty's might, to all the citizen's utter delight. A ballgown to make things go alright."

She looked around the room, but nothing seemed to happen, her wand didn't even give off its usually stream of bubbles. She decided to say it with more emphasis.

"Colors of my mind's sight, with the beauty of the evening's night. Ruling socially with beauty's might, to all the citizen's utter delight. A ballgown to make things go alright."

This time there was a small burst of technicolored bubbles and then a ballgown appeared. She almost squealed for joy, however keeping her composure she walked over to it. It was beautifully crafted. The dress was like something out of a dream, the pale pink silk corseted top complimented with jewel encrusted tiered ruffles that fell in a cascade almost like water, but fluffy like air, she decided to use magic again, and said a quick spell, Glinda and the gown were both surrounded by thousands of bubbles; when they cleared, the gown had appeared on her body, and her other clothes were folded neatly on the bed. She turned to look in the mirror, she smiled, she had not needed to put on makeup since she had acquired her new wand; however she did need a new hairdo. She waved her wand and her hair instantly transformed into a brilliant up-do. She looked at the clock, the entire transformation had taken mere minutes.

She wondered to herself how Fiyero would respond, and walked out to impress him. When she walked out of the bedroom she was greeted by a sight so astonishing she threatened to faint.

**Give me FEEDBACK, even if you hate it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are for your reading pleasure! I'm really pleased with how this chapter turned out! But let me know what you think! I am thinking of doing a spin-off of my OC Anabella, would anybody be interested in her backstory? I've worked with her before so I have character development and a storyline but would there be a following?**

**Thanks for all who comment and subscribe. I will try to pump out another chapter sometime this week!**

**Let me know what you think of this one. And please comment on this chapter!**

**Chapter 10: No Place Like Home**

Glinda stood framed in the doorway in between the sitting room and her guest bedroom, a look of utter shock pasted on her pristine complexion.

"Elphie, sweet Oz?!"

Fiyero was standing near the large window, which was ajar. Glinda could have sworn that for the briefest of moments, she had seen her friend, and then a mass of black fabric. Fiyero rounded on her exclamation.

"Glinda, what?"

"I thought… well I thought that I saw Elphie, but that is impossible isn't it."

"Quite impossible if you ask me."

She wasn't quite convinced, and she walked to the window, she craned her neck to see, there was nothing but the sun setting in the west.

"Glinda, you look really stunning in that gown."

Glinda's attention was immediately taken away from what she thought that she had seen, to Fiyero. It wasn't that she was so shallow that she could get a simple compliment and have her attention diverted, it was simply that he didn't compliment her all to often.

"You think so? I mean I conjured it from thin air, and so I was a little nervous that it wouldn't fit."

Then he kissed her, she smiled into the kiss. It was the something that had been missing from their relationship since it conception. When he pulled away, he embraced her for a little longer than normal.

"Fiyero, what is the matter with you? This is so unlike you."

"I am just experiencing a moment of clarity, and I haven't been treating you the way that I should be."

"Really? I mean, I quite agree with you but..."

Glinda hugged him one more time.

"So you really aren't angry about this Ball?"

"Of course not Glinda. I was just a little frustrated with the whole ordeal, but I am past that."

She pulled out his dressier clothes that she had forced him to pack.

"And you said that there wasn't a chance in OZ that you would need to bring this suit."

As he walked into the bedroom, she turned with a sigh of relief. Everything in her opinion was right in the world now. She was utterly thrilled that Fiyero seemed to be behaving in the way that she always thought that he should. She walked over to the window one last time to close it but then thought about something, she rushed over to her small carpet bag in which she had brought some of her magic books. There she found one of the book of spells that Elphaba had left behind, Glinda had taken particular interest in this one because Elphie had left little annotations in the margins, she found the spell that she had been looking for.

_Blind Love Spell: A spell that is cast to cause unconditional affection for another._

_Blind love which haunts one's waking dream_

_Perfect for one another and so it will seem._

_Calling on a sentiment of excessive devotion,_

_To reciprocate a simple heart-felt emotion._

_Earth, water, light & fire._

_Another shall be my love's desire._

_A Spell that shall never come undone,_

_Save by the hearts true chose one._

Glinda held the book for a moment, before causing it to explode rather violently in a burst of bubbles. She was surprised by her outburst, she usually had better control over things. However, it all made sense to her, the reason that Fiyero had been acting so cold all of these months seemed to stem from that morning that he and Elphaba had run off with the Lion cub. It would make sense that Elphaba could have placed a spell on Fiyero easily; this _Blind Love Spell_ would then have been broken by their kiss a moment ago. She smiled, completely pleased with herself. A moment later Fiyero exited the bedroom and she got a good look at him. He looked as dashing as he had when she had first laid eyes on him just before he stirred up trouble before the Ozdust Ballroom.

"Fiyero, you look quite dapper for a barbaric Winkie Prince."

"Well thank you, Glinda."

There was a knock on the door, and the elf walked in quite unannounced.

"Sorry my lady for the interruption, however, the people are waiting for you in the ballroom. I've been asked to see you there."

Glinda took Fiyero's arm as the little thing took them down a grand staircase and through are large set of double doors. Glinda could have jumped for joy if she had not been above it. There were several hundred people, all looking very elite. Dixxi House being a retreat of sorts for the rich tycoons of Shiz, it seemed that all of southern Gillikin's upper society was there. She recognized a few faces due to her family's position in the Upper Uplands. The Mayor of Dixxi House walked up to her and with a flourish of his hand he bowed to her. As she walked around the room, most everyone bowed or curtsied at her approach. She rather liked this feeling of utter importance in a place where if she had not had the honor of association to the Wizard, she would have been outstripped in status.

"Lady Glinda I would like to introduce to you a very _old_ friend of mine. The Baronet of Plantos, Lord Chuffery, he is one of the richest, if not the richest man in Gillikin."

"How do you do sir?"

"Very well, thank you. I am most pleased to meet someone of such dignity, and poise; I am a strict supporter of using money as a vehicle for spreading good will. I hear through the grapevine that you are charged with spreading goodness, so I'm sure that we shall meet again."

He nodded his head in an adoring fashion before walking away. Glinda turned to Mayor Palasius.

"What a charmer, how old is he might I ask?"

"He is 67 years old, he is quite cognitive for his age, he is an old investment banker from Shiz from the Royalist era. He owns several estates around OZ and a townhouse in the Emerald City."

Glinda smiled, tucking that tidbit of information into her head, and continued to walk around to room escorted by both Fiyero and the Palasius.

"Lady Glinda, meet the Comtesse du Yacht of Graveston."

It continued on like this for what seemed like days, Glinda, enjoying every minute of the pageantry, was introduced to countless counts, baronets, margreaves, it was all simply too too.

Glinda and Fiyero opened and closed the ball with a dance, Fiyero seemed strangely enamored with her, but she couldn't have been made any happier.

The next morning, Glinda was awoken by a tapping on the door, she rose from her bed, the gown from the previous night was lying on the floor near the bed, she opened the doors that separated her bed chamber from the sitting area, Fiyero was sprawled out on the settee. She smiled, remembering how he had wanted to sleep in the bed with her, Glinda, preserving her own integrity, had declined, not that she wasn't thrilled to shreds that he had wanted to.

The tapping was coming from the outer door and Glinda quickly opened it. The small elf was standing there with a breakfast tray.

"Your Goodlyness, I thought it would be pertinent to bring you some breakfast, since I hear you will be leaving soon."

"Thank you, how very too good of you."

The elf walked in and placed the tray down on the small table by the window. He turned, bowed, and exited.

After a brief breakfast, Glinda put on another traveling dress, a crème colored kneelength number with a pleated skirt, she thought that she looked quite fetching. Fiyero was ready in a matter of moments that is after she had to splash some water on him so that he would wake up.

There was a little seeing off ceremony, in which most of the town came out to see Glinda off.

The carriage began on its little trek farther North.

"Fiyero dearest, did you find any clues as to where we should go to search for Elphaba?"

"Well Glinda, I've been thinking, perhaps we should just call it what it is, and I don't think that we are going to find her, so I was thinking perhaps we could visit your home."

Glinda was caught off guard for a moment, then she thought about it, it did make sense, now that the horrible love spell had been lifted Fiyero would no longer need to search for Elphie.

"I think that me taking you home is an idea too good to be true."

So it was settled and at the next stop at Red Sand, Glinda paid the driver a nice bit of money to change the plans, they were headed for the Pertha Hills. Glinda had even paid an overnight messenger to inform her parents of her impending arrival.

They arrived at the family estate within two days. When the carriage pulled up the drive Glinda found her father and mother and her little brother waiting outside for her. Glinda knew that her mother would be highly scrutinizing of both her and Fiyero was dressed in a nice pale violet knee-length dress with all the frills that suited her, something that she had bought at a boutique in Shiz, while she had dressed Fiyero in his suit once again. She got out of the carriage with the help of the courtier, and her mother bustled over to her.

"Galinda darling, you look positively gargantuan. Whatever have they been feeding you at that terrible school, pigs fat? And I was under the impression that OZ was having some sort of food shortage, which would have suited you better."

"It's nice to see you mother, you look splendid as always."

"Thank you darling."

Her father smiled and hugged her before turning to his wife.

"Galyda, I do believe that she has gone off to school and been cultured, haven't you heard, its Glinda now?"

"Oh, yes, I had read it somewhere, well then… Glinda."

Her little brother Xander ran over to her, he was thirteen years old, and looked as dashing as a future Gillikin Lord should look. He had always been a little on the feminine side and seemed to favor girls for friends rather than the other lads at his prep school. Glinda had always prided herself in the fact that she had made such an impact on his life. Sometimes he even had good ideas on what to wear.

Her father on the other hand was everything that a father should be. He had always supported Glinda in any endeavor, and had been the rock on which the family was built. Today, he seemed to look a little pale which concerned her.

"Congratulations on your graduation. Who would have thought it possible that our little Glinda could graduate so early, and with a job with our Glorious Wizard?"

"Thank you popsicle."

"Yes, but the real question is, why?"

Glinda looked at her parents. They seemed skeptical, and she did not like it one bit. But the answer was simply too broad.

"I made a good first impression; now, there is no need for a second."

Her mother seemed to cry mock tears of joy; it was clear that she felt it was something that she would have said. However her father seemed to not be convinced, but was together too tired to argue.

"Well since you are here let's get inside. Goodness knows you have had a long journey."

"But wait? You haven't been introduced to my friend."

Galyda seemed surprised, to Glinda it was clear that she thought this boy to be the assistant to the carriage driver and so not worthy of noting.

"Well do get on with it Glinda dear."

"This is Fiyero Tiggular, he is the Prince of the Arjiki of the Vinkus."

"Oh, a Winkie, how utterly scandalous."

It was obvious that her mother approved in spite of herself, but Glinda knew that this was far from over. They walked in to the large house after the formal introductions were over. Glinda's mother walked close with her. Glinda braced herself for what was to come.

"Glinda dear, I had thought that you might have inherited some taste in men, Winkies are terribly dirty people."

"Oh mother, they are not dirty, as you can see, Fiyero is quite clean and actually he is very nice."

Glinda's mother did not seem amused.

Glinda spent the rest of the afternoon with Fiyero and her brother catching up on the Gillikinese gossip that she had been missing out on. The Margreave of Ttica had passed away quite suddenly due to an unknown illness, so Braeden had inherited his title. Anabella had been in touch and stated that she was going to be in the Emerald City in the coming months, which peeved Glinda slightly. When it was time to change for dinner she walked up to her room, she needed to unpack, but found that everything had been unpacked for her. She surveyed her childhood room smiling; some of the best times of her life had come while in this house. Something glittered out of the corner of her eye. Her wand was lying on the bed next to her book of spells. She walked over to it and held the wand for a moment, immediately she felt well rested and rejuvenated. She placed the wand carefully back on the bed and walked over to her wardrobe, she pulled out a lovely pale blue silk dress with a basque waist. She found that being at Shiz had changed her at least slightly, her old self would have called for the mistress of the bedchambers, but now she had a sense of independency that she did not want to give up quite yet. She put on the dress by herself.

She walked down the stairs and into the dining room. She stopped in her tracks; none other than Braeden was sitting opposite of where she normally sat, Fiyero was of course seated to her right, which was the custom of the matriarchic clans, but sitting across from someone, in social situations like this were reserved for suitors or very close friends. Her surprise however disappeared from her face as everyone in the room turned to watch her enter. Her father's seat was empty but her mother stood and walked over to escort her to the large table.

"Glinda, I hope you don't mind, but we have company to help welcome you back."

Braeden stood, smiling as Glinda approached the table.

"Glinda it is so nice to see you, I had hoped that I might speak with you, in private."

He gave a sideways glance toward Fiyero.

"Well then you shall simply have to wait until after dinner to discuss anything other than how good the food is."

Glinda's voice had not lost any of its strange perkiness. She sat down and began to talk of frivolous things like which dress shops were the best in Shiz, and who was dating whom at school. By the end of dinner she had exhausted all social talks that she could think of. Fiyero had smiled and nodded the entire time as she had told the story of their first meeting.

"Braeden, you may escort me for a walk around the gardens if you would like."

She gave Fiyero a peck on the cheek, she hoped that her parents wouldn't be too harsh with him. She stood and Braeden took her arm. Glinda's mother smiled obviously hoping that something would come of this meeting. Glinda led Braeden out into the large maze that stood in the garden; it was interesting because when she had been a little girl, she would go into the maze hide from her parents when she didn't get her way.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Braeden?"

Braeden looked at her. He smiled.

"Glinda, I wanted to apologize for any pain that I may have caused you."

"How nice of you dearest, how simply too good of you."

"I read that you are going to be taking up residency in the Emerald City this year."

"Yes, the Wizard requested that I work as his advisor. It was quite a surprise to say the least."

"Yes, well as you know I am in the City all of the time, being that I am a Margreave, I am a member of the Hall of Approval."

"I know what your station in life is dearest. I was only engaged to you most of my young adult life, but I had thought that the Hall of Approval was dissolved some time ago."

"It was, but our Glorious Wizard only dissolved the governmental portion, we still hold the ceremonial role of approval."

"Of course dearest, but may I ask why you have obviously sought me out here?"

"Well, perhaps I could see you sometime?"

Glinda looked at him. She knew that this was coming from the start. There relationship had always been this way, but being such a social deity it seemed somewhat a waist of a good connection, so she decided to let it go.

"I'm seeing someone. A prince, the title would be well above that of Margreave."

Braeden seemed to lose his dignity, and deflated somewhat.

"Glinda fine, I don't want you back, but I do want you to undo what you did."

"I have no idea what you are talking about dearest."

She turned away coyly. She would have given anything to be above her breeding so that she could laugh.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Glinda. You shrunk my manhood at our engagement party. And you took away Anabella, you had her sent away to Quadling Country. You realize that her father died of the Swamp Plague and now she is the Consul."

"Oh how terrible, I had no idea."

Glinda did feel genuinely remorseful for causing such grief to her uncle, but there was a silver lining.

"Well at least she is getting what she always wanted."

"What? How can you say that?"

Glinda smiled, looking at Braeden with a new sense of accomplishment. It was obvious that the relationship had almost entirely been made up of looks.

"Anabella has always been a charming girl, after all she is my favorite cousin. However from a very young age she has had an aspiration, well maybe that is putting it too lightly, an obsession with power. As Consul of Quadling Country, I'm sure that she simply adores ruling the swamp people, and now she has a way to be legitimately set up in the Emerald City. With her aptitude for witchcraft I'm sure that she will make a lovely witch in the south."

"But that isn't the point. I want her here in Gillikin."

"Well, you could always go down there and find her dearest."

With that Braeden walked away and that was the last time she saw him for quite a long time.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Thanks so much for reviewing my last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one. As promised I got this one out in less than a week. **

**Please comment on this chapter, I need your feedback! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Etiquette and Parlor Tricks**

One evening, Glinda found herself sitting near the fireplace with her brother Xander, it was always somewhat of a comfort to talk with him.

"Xander dearest, tell me, what do you think of Fiyero?"

The thirteen-year-old boy smiled at being asked such a general question.

"Well I quite like him dearest. He is kind, and generally well mannered, he could do with a little touch of Gillikin fashion sense, but other than that, I find it a match made in heaven. With your new connection in the Emerald City, and the title of Princess, your little social bubble is going to be fit to burst."

Glinda laughed, her brother was just so old for his age, that it was simply too fun to bounce ideas off of him.

"Well Xander I was hoping that I might ask him to join me in the Emerald City, I am sure that I could secure him a job, but it will take some time, he graduates next year."

"Well I say do whatever it takes Glinda, I for one am happy for you, and in time, mother and father will be too."

Glinda smiled as she decided that it was time to call it a night. There were only a few days left in the Reprieve and she had been hoping to meet with her father in the morning. Being that he was such a busy man she hadn't had any alone time with him since her return to the Upper Uplands.

The next day Glinda, dressed in a beautifully crafted corseted dress that fell elegantly in tear shaped ruffles down to her knee, walked down to her father's study. She knocked delicately on the oak doors. She heard her father's muffled voice and she opened the door.

Her father was seated behind a huge desk which was cluttered with papers and books and writing utensils. This was the way that Glinda would always remember her father.

Lord Xander Upland had his humble beginnings as an advisor to the Ozma line, however after the Glorious Wizard of OZ had floated down he was granted a large estate in what became the Upper Uplands. While in the Emerald City he me the daughter of a member of the Arduenna clan, Galyda. The Arduennas had the title of Marquess however it was understood within Gillikin circles that their unofficial title trumped most everyone. Her father's return to Gillikin with his new bride had been a celebrated affair, and the Arduenna Clan welcomed him into the fold. He had revolutionized the way that industry was run in northern Gillikin and his estate in the Uplands became the center of new developments, which the Wizard justly rewarded. After the birth of Xander II, when Glinda's mother became the matriarch of the Clan, the family moved to the Arduenna estate just a few miles away. Glinda, after the death of her moether, would inherit the Arduenna estate, and her brother would inherit the Upland estate. It was all simply too perfect.

"Glinda darling, what do I owe the pleasure?"

It was only when she had gotten close to the desk that she notice that her father was quite a bit paler than he had been most of her visit.

"Father, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am, what would give you the impression that I am not at the pinnacle of health?"

"Nothing, it just seems like you are slightly under the weather."

Glinda, being excellent at quickly surveying things, did a once over of her father's desk. There were several books dealing with the arrival of the Wizard and its implications on popular culture. The paper that her father was working on looked to be some sort of contract, an official looking document sat to the left of that, it had the seal of the Wizard on it.

"Popsicle, what are you working on?"

Her father smiled, it was the smile that Glinda often used when she felt cornered. None the less her father shuffled some papers around.

"Just doing a bit of light reading on our Glorious Wizard, sit down and we can chat."

Glinda sat, she loved the look of the office, but if she had her way she wouldn't have used such dark woods. Her mother's study was more to her liking, light maples and powder blue paneling.

"Glinda darling I've been meaning to talk with you about your appointment as the Wizard's advisor."

"Well I had been wondering when it would come about."

"Not to question your merit or your beauty, but how in OZ did you come to achieve such a position."

Glinda smiled and smoothed the silk skirt. She had been waiting for this question all week, and had wondered why her father hadn't sought her out prior to this.

"Well the Eminence of the East third descending got an invitation to visit the Wizard, and she invited me to tag along…"

"Wait, the Thropp's third descending? Isn't that the Witch that everyone is talking about?"

Glinda was shocked that he knew so much. She had counted on being about to say her official title and not have it be recognized.

"Well… yes father."

"So the initial invitation wasn't even for you?"

"No, it wasn't."

"So then what happened?"

Glinda had never felt so guilty in all her life, and she hadn't even done anything worth noting.

"Well once we got there, the Witch as you called her flew off the handle. I chased her up to the tower and she flew away, stating that she wouldn't rest until she had brought the Wizard's regime down."

Her father leaned back into his chair, clasping his hands in front of him.

"And he then asked you to be his close advisor?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. He recognized that I my bravery in the face of the Witch and noted my goodness in the face of wickedness."

Glinda watched her father for any recognizable facial expressions. He had none.

"Well, I suppose that I am satisfied with your story."

"Why are you only just coming to realization that you are satisfied father? Did you think that the papers were lying?"

"No, but it just seems a little suspicious that a girl not even through her fresher year at Shiz University would be chosen to aid one of the greatest dictators that OZ has ever known."

"Well I sorry that you feel this way, but it has happened."

"I would dearly love to see these legendary skills in sorcery."

Glinda felt tears welling up in her eyes, her father had never before doubted her to such a capacity. She held them back.

"Maybe later father, I fear that I am suffering from a mild headache, I think that it would best that I get out of the house and take in the fresh air."

"Good day to you Glinda."

Glinda rose from her chair and walked to the door. As she turned the knob to leave, her father had a coughing fit, she did not turn around to even look at him, but simply walked out.

It had been the biggest fight that Glinda and her father had ever been in. That was the way of the Arduenna fights, no one needed to say a word, it was utterly too passive aggressive. Glinda walked down to the grounds and began to walk. She found herself near the small lake that lay on the eastern border of the property, she sat down on the little bench and began contemplating things, it was only after fifteen minutes of self pity that she noticed that her wand was leaning against the bench as well.

"Well you do have a mind of your own don't you."

She picked it up and instantly felt a lot better about the whole situation. She sat by the lake for what seemed like hours, and actually was. She tested various charms that she had needed to practice, one being a defensive spell: all that really happened was a huge bubble encompassed her, and she floated a few inches off of the ground.

"Well I do suppose it comes from the fact that I can't do anything without these silly things."

She smiled to herself, and decided that it was time to head back up to the manor for lunch. When she arrived she found that everyone, including Fiyero, were all seated, except for her father.

Galyda smiled as Glinda entered.

"Glinda dear, your father decided to take lunch in his study; we were only waiting on you."

Glinda sat down across from Fiyero and they all began eating.

"I've been having a wonderful time with Fiyero dear; he helped me hang the new drapes in the formal sitting area."

Glinda laughed , the thought of her mother actually doing physical labor was hysterical.

"And by helping you mean he sat and watched the servants do it with you."

"You know me too well dear."

It was a rather joyous affair in comparison to how the day had started off. They all chatted about the weather. Xander even brought in the latest gossip from the neighboring estate.

"Well I was at Quinton's house yesterday, and his father has taken up another mistress. You would never believe who it is."

Galyda leaned forward in her chair, obviously wanting a little gossip to spread at the lady's luncheon the following day.

"It is the Countess de Runcible, which I found quite confusing, since she has been taking lovers for years, but of lesser breeding. Quinton and I didn't mind much, until they started making such a racket. I was simply appalled."

Glinda laughed at the minor pleasantries of her station. After lunch Glinda decided to take Fiyero down to Frottica, the cozy town of her upbringing. It was a town where society reigned supreme. She smiled at the thought of her hometown, it was a bubble of sorts, there were no poor and destitute because they usually flocked to the larger cities looking for work or at the very least, so alley way to curl up and seek shelter. Also, the Benevolent Wizard usually let the people of the Tticas run their own affairs, so the politics of the capital rarely reached the rolling hills.

They managed to get to town with little incident, but they were rather late getting there, because Galyda had insisted that the two of them change into something a little more sociable. Glinda was dressed in a beautiful gown of flowing green silk and real flowers sewn round the neckline, she looked like a natural beauty. They made their way down the main street by foot, having hired a carriage to take them the two miles to town. Glinda admired the architecture of her the town with a new appreciation, having been subjected to the high industrial for so long. She smiled at Fiyero who seemed to be having the same thought, although she wasn't sure how much architecture he had seen prior to Shiz, since he was a Winkie. The city unfolded just as any upper class city, it was situation on one hill and the townhouses on the top of the hill were owned by the wealthier, and it went downhill from there.

"Dearest, would you like a refreshment? I was thinking of stopping at Vivian Schaefer's home, she is a delightful old woman, she was my private tutor until finishing school, she taught me the meaning of being a woman in high society."

"That sounds fascinating."

Glinda admired this changed Fiyero, he had even adapted to life at the estate, and was adding phraseology and words to his vocabulary, he could pass for a Gillikin Count at the very least.

They walked up nearly to the top of the hill to a lovely townhouse with a large wrought iron gate, which Glinda opened. They walked up the marble staircase to the front door, and Glinda knocked, there was the twitter of songbirds the greeted them. The door was opened almost immediately by a courtier, and this courtier handed the two off to the butler, who of course recognized Glinda right away.

"Lady Arduenna, what a pleasant surprise. I do not think that Miss Schafer was expecting you, surely she had been alerted of your presence by the Birds."

Glinda smiled, it was quite a clever trick really, in society, unexpected guests should never quite be unexpected, and so Miss Schafer had hired a flock of Songbirds to alert her of the presence of a guest.

"How wonderful of her to think so far ahead."

The butler escorted Glinda and Fiyero up the stairs to Vivian Schafer's private sitting room, which wasn't so much a sitting room as a ballroom with a clump of furniture situated in the middle. Miss Schafer was seated on the settee; she rose in every bit of elegance that came with half a dozen decades of experience and teaching the art of socialization to others.

"Galinda darling, you look as magnificent as always, all of the beauty of youth and yet the wisdom that is coming with age. How wonderful. And do I detect an aura of some sort; I didn't think that they taught that sort of thing at University."

"Oh Miss Schafer, it is wonderful to see you as always. This is my friend, Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus."

However, the ancient woman did not seem to take note, she was to busy thinking.

"Yes, an aura to induce comfort and self-realization and beauty. Quite an accomplishment young lady, most your age can't even throw off an aura. But yes, how wonderful to meet you your majesty."

She inclined her head slightly.

"Glinda, I am assuming that you bringing your friend here means you want my seal of approval as the town matchmaker."

Glinda blushed, but only slightly. Yes, Miss Schafer had come and taught her etiquette, but only as a tool to be used to find the perfectly stationed husband. It had been through Vivian Schafer's cunning work that Glinda had even been engaged to Braeden.

"Well I suppose so Miss Schafer. I brought him here to meet with you, as well as just visit with you in a more social setting, now that I am a member of the government."

"I had heard of your little rendezvous with the Wizard, everyone has been talking about it. But I knew that it was my good training that had won over the Wizard, it always is with men. No offense dearest."

She patted Fiyero's knee with her fan.

"If you don't mind your majesty, I would like to speak with my tutee in a private setting."

She maneuvered Glinda over to the fireplace on the far side of the room, the old woman moved relatively slow.

"Glinda dear, you know that I can detect certain enchantments, while never being proficient in the main stream part of the Art, I myself specialize in love enchantments, and can tell when someone is being hoodwinked by them. I am detecting some sort of binding spell, if I am not mistaken, a blind one, which I most certainly am not."

Glinda was shocked, not because of the obvious accusation, but because it was moreover accurate.

"Yes, he was enchanted by the _Blind Love Spell_, a roommate of mine at school; it is a tediously boring story."

"Was, what do you mean was. Past tense?"

"Yes, it was lifted only a few days ago, there would obviously be a trace of the spell still lingering."

The old woman looked at Glinda to the young man, which was Fiyero, the politeness of her station did not allow her to argue, so she smiled.

"Of course dearest, and while I would obviously need months to meet with you and the Prince in order to see if you were proper matches, you obviously don't have that kind of time, and then you could just get the Approval from the Wizard, so you have my seal of approval."

She produced an official looking document from what seemed thin air and handed it to Glinda. The letterhead was beautifully embellished with the Seal of Approval from a Matchmaker Royale. Glinda was excited and hugged her old tutor.

"I do request that I meet with him for a few minutes before you leave."

"Of course Miss Schafer."

So Glinda sat in a winged armchair watching Fiyero and Vivian Schafer talk avidly. It was a peculiar thing to watch someone talk about her, and know that they were doing so. They would nod in her direction, Miss Schafer's hand twitched on her walking stick, but it was more than a twitch, she was obviously trying to throw a spell on Fiyero. How delightful and treacherous of her, Glinda thought.

The two walked back to the carriage pick-up point in more-or-less silence. Fiyero turned to face Glinda stopping her in her tracks.

"Is it true that I was under some sort of spell?"

"Yes, I am of the opinion that you were."

"And how do I know that I am not under one now."

Glinda was puzzled by this question. How would one know?

"I'm not sure dearest. But are you happy?"

"Yes."

"And I am happy."

"Yes?"

"Then I don't see what the problem is dearest."

He was obviously stumped by the question, however he did hold her hand the rest of the way with a smile on his face, which pleased her.

The carriage ride back to the Arduenna estate was very uneventful. Glinda was questioning things with Fiyero, however she was simply trying to dispel them from her head as mere whims. They were perfect for one another. The carriage pulled up the long drive to the manor, but there was someone running from the house. Glinda couldn't quite make it out through the window, and the darkening sky, but ash she exited the carriage she was greeted by Galyda who seemed frantic.

"Glinda, something terrible has happened. We need you in the house right away."

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello All! I know it has been a terribly long time since my last update, but I hope that this chapter makes up for it somewhat! I've been terribly busy, and it took me quite a while to get everything just right. Enjoy and please leave feedback!**

**Chapter 12: Destiny's Arrival**

The days that had passed since her father's death had been some of the hardest in all her reckoning. Her father, the great mastermind, the provider, her staunch supporter, was dead. The doctors were relatively conclusive on the cause of death; they had said that it was a heart attack brought on by undue stress. She was torn inside, wondering if the argument they had shared had been the undue stress that had pushed him over the edge.

The morning of the funeral brought with it a foggy, rainy day. Days like this rarely plagued the Upper Uplands, and yet here it was. Glinda awoke with a start; she put on a dressing gown and walked down the hallway to her father's study, within moments she found herself in the one place where the solidarity of her father still existed. Everything was just as he had left it, books open on the desk, his smoking jacket lying over the armrest of the old chair before the empty fireplace.

Glinda walked around her father's desk and sat down in the chair. She curled up in it and closed her eyes imagining all of the times that she had sat on her father's lap as he worked, but those times had long since been over. When she opened her eyes once again all of the warmth that she had imagined disappeared. Her eyes fell on the things that her father had been working on the day of their argument. She shifted some papers until she found the official looking paper from the Wizard; she immediately began to read the foolish thing.

_Lord Xander Upland:_

_I have received intelligence that the outlaw under the alias of the Wicked Witch has recently made contact with you. I am sending a liaison to your estate in the hopes that you will cooperate with the investigation into the whereabouts of the said witch. If you have any inquiry or further information into the matter please contact my secretaries post haste._

_Signed,_

_The Great and Terrible Wizard of OZ_

_As transcribed by Press Secretary Madame Morrible_

Glinda dropped the letter, the fact that Elphaba had been in contact with her father was curious enough, but the fact that the Wizard and Madame Morrible had known about it was even stranger. She wondered if her father had cooperated with the investigation, and if maybe that is why he had been so skeptical as to her appointment. She looked through the drawers on the desk, and finding nothing decided to do as she always did and ignore the entire affair until she found her way back to the Emerald City.

The funeral was a subdued affair, as most funerals are. Glinda was glad that Fiyero was there to lend her a shoulder to cry on. After her father's death the rest of Glinda's stay rushed past in a flurry of pomp and circumstance. On the evening before her departure, her mother had several social dignitaries come to the family estate for a small get together. Glinda enjoyed the idle chatter among Gillikin's like-minded nobles, which would be quite different than the political debates she was sure to witness while working so closely with the Wizard.

As she entered the carriage with Fiyero the next day, her teary eyed mother hugged her once more and gave Glinda her blessing, along with a beautiful ring blessing.

"This has been in the Arduenna clan for generations, since our departure from the Emerald City. I want you to have it now that you are returning there. It should bring you some luck."

Glinda smiled through her tears and hugged her mother more tightly than she could ever recall.

The trip back to Shiz, where she would depart from Fiyero and meet up with Madame Morrible, was quite uneventful. Fiyero doted on her most of the journey, as he had for the past few weeks in the Pertha Hills. Glinda of course took compliments whenever they came her way, and so she didn't mind him constantly talking about her.

"Fiyero, you are nearing your completion at Shiz, being that you are a few years older than me. What are you planning on doing with that time?"

"Well Glinda, I had planned on returning to the Vinkus for a time and then do my civic duty by representing my father's kingdom in the Emerald City during the winter months."

"So how long exactly will it be before you are able to reside in the Emerald City?"

"Well I would imagine it would several months, I have to get back in touch with my people and such."

Glinda was slightly disappointed in his answer, though she would never show it.

"How utterly too divine, I should be settled in by then. But what if the Wizard were to contact you with an appointment?"

He looked at her curiously, and laughed.

"That would be fantastic, it allow me to be with you the entire time."

They arrived back at Shiz to a flurry of bustle, the rest of campus was in the midst of completing finals, and it was quite the show. The day after she arrived back, Glinda decided that it would pertinent to seek out the ex-Headmistress. She arrived at her office at the socially acceptable time and gave a little knock. Her silly little tic-tok answered the door almost immediately; Morrible was seated near the fire with a cup of tea.

"Ah dearie, I had heard that you had returned to this humble little site of learning. How was your explorationing of our fair OZ? Did you manage to practice any of your charm-work?"

"Well my travels were quite nice, very fulfilling, and yes as a matter of fact I did get the chance to work on my charms, although the defensive spell was a little botched. Umm… also, my father passed away while I was home for a few weeks."

Madame Morrible did not seem surprised, but she made a huge show of her sadness.

"How terrible, to lose one's father at such delicate age, and when everything seemed to be falling into place for you. Ah well, death often comes to be known as life's greatest enemy, but we must look past that and come to grips with that fact that death simply gives life its value."

Glinda was unsure if that was meant to comfort her, but she seated herself on the chair next to Madame Morrible.

"So, you say that your defensive spell went awry, tell me how so."

Glinda spent the greater part of three and a half hours working with Morrible on various spells. By the time she had finished she was almost too exhausted to pout.

As she walked back to her room, she noticed all of her old friends seated around a table at the club that they often shared meals; they did not seem to notice her as she snuck across the courtyard, that is, until she heard the piercing shriek of a young Munchkin boy.

"Miss GLINDA!"

She turned to see Boq rushing toward her, she plastered the most cheery smile that she could muster under the circumstances.

"Master Boq, what a pleasant surprise."

"I should say the same thing, disappearing on everyone, we thought that maybe you had gone off and left us like Miss Elphaba."

"Well how terribly foolish you must feel now, no I simply went on a short sabbatical taking a few weeks longer than Spring Reprieve usually allows, but since I am already finished with my coursework, there seemed to be no use in sticking around."

"Well that is lovely. I guess Fiyero went with you?"

"Oh, yes, of course, I forgot to mention that. He went with me as my chaperone, since I lacked one on this particular venture."

Glinda then heard the annoying shrill voice of Pfannee, once again smiling she turned to face the girl.

"Glinda, Glinda, where have you been, we have been simply worried to death when you didn't appear after the reprieve."

Pfannee was joined by the others, and then some, it seemed that Glinda's social inner-circle had grown considerably during her absence. They obviously had tagged along so that they could get the scoop on Glinda's travels, and even in the future be able to count themselves as Glinda's acquaintance, and be able to cash in on a favor. She smiled.

"Well unfortunately there simply isn't anything to it. I go special permission to go abroad and I visited home, it was all simply too provincial for words."

The girls all seemed to be rather disappointed. Glinda, for all her social graces, did hate to disappoint, even the most horrendable of girls.

"But Fiyero did travel along with me. We went to several social gatherings and even met with the Frottica's matchmaker."

There was an audible gasp, as all of the girls present were of or had heard of Gillikin social etiquettes enough to know the gravity of the matchmaker's decision.

"Glinda, stop holding us in such suspense. What did she say?"

Glinda smiled knowingly, she of course wanted to at least make the most of this uncomfortable situation.

"Well, she was very stern with me; she talked of how it takes months and months of sessions before she ever makes an approval. She wanted to be sure that Fiyero and I were a perfect match."

"But how could she get that from one meeting? That is so unorthodox, she must have said no."

Glinda laughed, these girls were so predictable.

"Actually, she approved us on the spot. She said that we were the most passionate couple she had ever encountered, and that she couldn't possibly say no to what she saw as a match made in heaven."

The girls stood there with their mouths hanging open, standing there also, alone and forgotten was poor Boq, a twinge of regret graced Glinda's heart, but only for a moment as a feeling of utter triumph raged through her.

"Glinda, you are simply too good. Even a matchmaker can't say no to you. What will you do next? Sit in for the Wizard?"

Glinda took that thought with her as she excused herself from the festivities. She made her way quietly back to her room.

The next evening Glinda made her way back to Morrible's study, in hopes that she would announce their departure for the Emerald City. As much as she had anticipated and loved her time at Shiz, the grandeur of her future loomed ever closer. She could barely contain her excitement.

She found Morrible much the same way as she had left her, sitting before the fire. She beckoned Glinda forward, and even seemed to have read her mind, as peculiar as that sounded.

"Dearie, please take a seat, it is time to discuss your imminent departure from these hallowed halls of learning, and your arrival at your future."

Glinda smiled as she sat down.

"That would be lovely."

"There was a small accident involving some of the students and the flying machine that the Wizard provided for your transportation."

"What do you mean, an accident?"

"Some of the boys thought that it would be fun to take the thing around on a joy-ride, and well you can imagine boys and their landings. The machine is completely destroyed, unfortunately, and there simply isn't enough time for another one."

Glinda wondered what the implications of such a disaster would be. Could her arrival to the city be postponed? She looked at Madame Morrible, who seemed to be enjoying Glinda's discomfort, but the feeling passed relatively quickly.

"We need to discuss your arrival. The other Secretaries and I have been working tirelessly to publicize your arrival in the city. It will be one of the biggest celebrations that OZ has seen since the arrival of the Wizard himself. They are expecting a savior to arrive and deliver them from the evils of the times. You should see the town center, the fools have placed totems in the likeness of you all around, they think of you as some sort of goddess."

Glinda looked at the floor, were all of these lies really necessary?

"And what if I can't deliver this salvation that everybody is expecting."

Glinda was surprised when Madame Morrible laughed in an almost hysterical fashion.

"I hardly expect you to deliver. Not in the literal sense, anyway. But in they eyes of every citizen in this great country, you will deliver."

Glinda was dumbstruck, then what in OZ was she doing, all of this training, was she not to take up what Elphaba had cast aside, to assist the Wizard?

"Oh, dearie, I hope I didn't offend you? That was not my intentions."

She gave a stifled laugh, meaning that she had fully intended it.

"What I mean is, you will be the most prominent and visible face in OZ. You will be the source of light for many, a source of incorruptible goodness. You will take the goodness that is done and spread it. You will be like an angel bearing all of the good news. And you will deliver these poor foolish simpletons out of this dark time."

Glinda smiled, as she often did in uncomfortable situations such as these. She took a moment to process the information. She was to be some sort of public figure who would venture around OZ giving out the good tidings of the Emerald City. That didn't sound so bad, a little less complicated than trying to magic everything right.

"So, Madame, what is it we need to talk about. Surely you and the other Secretaries have all of the details sorted out. And as for the flying machine, I'm sure that there is some other option."

"Yes, as I said before, we have been working tirelessly to make everything perfect. Everything, except your arrival."

"Well if not by some sort of flying contraption, surely a carriage would do."

But Glinda knew what Madame Morrible was thinking, a carriage would be too common for the savior of the Emerald City.

"We were thinking of something a little more glamorous. Something a little more prominent and visible."

"Well what did you have in mind?"

Madame Morrible's non-existent eyebrows rose.

"Well that's something for you to figure out now isn't it? I cannot simply dictate policy to you, you are a free and independent 'savior'. Now as they say in the kitchen, 'chop-chop'"

Glinda took that as a dismissal, and she walked from her tutor's apartment quite disparaged. How in OZ was she going to come up with an extravagant arrival when she hadn't even mastered transportation spells? She was sure that her wand would be able to aid her. She reached her room much quicker than the night before.

The next morning Glinda woke with the morning sun streaming in through the drapes, which she had clearly forgotten to draw. She sat up and several books fell to the floor, she sighed, if only her teachers at finishing school could see her now, studying so late into the night that she had fallen asleep.

Glinda had researched all means of transportation magically. There were numerous ways, but most were not nearly as dramatic as the occasion called for. So she had sat up writing spells of her own, with very limited success. Her bubbles had of course complicated matters. When she had tried to summon up a gale force wind, she managed to overload her room with thousands of bubbles traveling at gale force wind speed; it was not as pleasant as it sounded. Glinda had then begun to cobble different spells together. This had been a little more success.

Glinda walked down the stairs to the male dormitories and knocked on one door in particular. Boq answered in a flurry.

"Miss Glinda? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, and I realize that it is a Saturday, and you would much rather sleep in than spend the entirety of your day with me helping me on a little matter, and I completely understand, but I had no one else to ask."

His jaw could have hit the floor, to Glinda's delight.

"I'll be ready in five minutes."

Glinda stood patiently and waited. Her final product, the mode of transportation that she would be using to come and go by, was a huge magnificent travel bubble. She just needed to test it out, but she needed a spotter just in case she fell, or at least someone to inform Madame Morrible that she had foolishly tried to fly in a bubble and had plummeted to her doom.

Out in the empty courtyard, Boq reamed her with questions.

"So what spells did you use?"

"I used a complicated defensive spell which only ever encompassed me in a giant bubble, then a levitating charm, and then a spell for swiftness. But I have yet to test it fully, so you may witness my first flight, or my death. And I do hope that you manage to arrange my crumpled body in a dignified manner before going and telling someone if I am dead."

Boq laughed, and so did Glinda, it did feel good to laugh even though it was quite beneath her to joke about something as common as death.

"What happened to you flying machine? Wasn't that your mode of transportation to the Emerald City?"

"Well, according to Madame Morrible, there was an accident involving some foolish boys."

Boq looked at her in a sort of bewildered fashion.

"When did she say that occurred?"

"Well she didn't. She simply stated that it happened sometime during my absence."

Glinda continued to flip through the spells that she had written down, but Boq still seemed confused.

"Master Boq, whatever is the matter?"

"Well it's just interesting, I saw Madame Morrible and the Headmaster wheeling the contraption into an unused classroom last night just after dinner, and it seemed to be intact."

It didn't make sense to Glinda, why in OZ would Madame Morrible lie about something so silly.

"I'm sure that you are simply mistaken Boq."

In a moment's time she was encompassed by a bubble, Boq, as per her instructions, prodded it with a stick, but it didn't pop, which to Glinda, was an indication to continue. She performed the levitation charm, which lifted the bubble several feet off of the ground, with a simple movement of her wand she could control the movements of the bubble, then with her final piece she performed the swift spell. Boq got smaller and smaller and she climbed higher. She found that there was even good climate control in the bubble, because she felt neither hot nor cold, and there was even a soft breeze. She landed with little trouble and the bubble dissipated in a matter of moments.

"Miss Glinda that was brilliant! I'm so glad that you invited me to join you! Who would have thought that something so thin could carry anyone?"

Glinda smiled at his compliments, and as nice of a moment as it was to share it with him, she wished more than anything that Elphaba could have been there to see it. Elphie wouldn't have believed that the empty headed blonde from the Pertha Hills could have developed a bubble in which someone could travel.

A letter from Madame Morrible came the very next day stating that she had taken leave of the school and had already made her way to the Emerald City; the day of her expected arrival was to be early the following week. Glinda began to make all of the arrangements, she said goodbye first to all of her general acquaintances, then to her closer connections, and finally to her friends.

Last she said goodbye to Boq and Nessarose. She found them seated outside of the chapel, Boq seemed rather uncomfortable sitting there watching as Nessa prayed. Glinda stood by waiting patiently as the girl finished up.

"Glinda, what a pleasant surprise. I'm assuming that you are here to say goodbye to Boq and I?"

"Why Miss Nessarose, you would be correct. I'm leaving this evening."

Boq stood and took Glinda's hand kissing it gently. Nessa looked on disapprovingly, but did not say anything. Nessarose stood as well, she was still a little balanced, but it did seem that the shoes were working beautifully.

"Thank you for giving me the gift to stand. I won't forget it. I do hope that you will be able to visit me in Munchkinland, even if it is on official business. Thank you for being like a sister to me."

With a rare smile, Nessarose hugged Glinda. Glinda smiled, but felt a little guilty, if only she could know the truth about her sister.

After the preparations had been made, all of Glinda's personal effects had been sent in a carriage that would arrive sometime before she did. Glinda would be taking a carriage to the outer metropolitan area of the Emerald City, then summon up a bubble and flying in for the celebration.

The carriage ride passed by in a blur, and she greatly anticipated what to expect upon her arrival. As the courtier handed her off to the awaiting Secretary of the Wizard she felt a rush of excitement.

"Lady Glinda, I'm honored to meet you, we have heard so much about you. Madame Morrible informed us that you would be providing your own transportation from this point. The Wizard asked me to give you this."

He stepped aside revealing a gorgeous one shouldered dress that with cascading shimmery green fabric beneath emerald crinoline that fell just a little past her knee. She put the dress on, and a hairdresser came in and did up her hair, masses and masses of curls piled high atop her head, a diamond encrusted headpiece was placed to the side. She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror, she looked like royalty. The Secretary handed her the wand, and she summoned up a magnificent bubble. She had even added a spell to change to outer color of the bubble so that it shifted colors around the visible spectrum every few seconds, and the bubble produced thousands of smaller bubbles which flew around her. The inner part of the Emerald City came into sight; it was just as beautiful as the last time, only now she was descending in on it. She saw the Wizard's Palace come into plain sight, and she began her descent on the crowd below.

The assembled was huge, the largest gathering of people she had ever seen in her life. She saw a stage and assumed that it was there that she was expected to arrive. She plastered on her best smile and began to wave as she descended. The crowd began to notice her and there were many cries.

"Look, it's Glinda!"

She landed, and the bubble disappeared. Madame Morrible walked up onto the stage, as Glinda continued to smile and wave. Madame Morrible handed Glinda a sheet of paper, and when Glinda looked at it she saw that it was a speech, a podium was pushed up and a microphone. The entire crowd got silent. Glinda walked over to the podium, holding her wand for comfort, thinking back to her lessons at Shiz about speech giving, and making the subject matter interesting, as well as exuding confidence and exuberance. She began to read the speech.

"Fellow Ozians, it is my greatest delight to finally arrive in this City of Emeralds after many months abroad. As many are aware, I have come here in the hopes of delivering this country, which I have grown to love, out of the dark and difficult times that we have become so familiar with."

As she read the next part, she nearly stopped the speech entirely, but the people were expecting her to raise their spirits. Clearly this was part of Madame Morrible's plan; to get Glinda in the spot-light and put her under pressure to publicly denounce Elphaba, thus sealing her fate. So she decided to change it slightly, so as to not outrightly speak out against Elphaba.

"We must transcend the adversity of the times, created by ones who relish chaos; it is mine and our Glorious Wizard's hope that you will join under us to rid OZ of such wickedness. For no one mourns the wicked."

With that she held her hands out in an official looking way. There was silence, and for a moment Glinda thought that the people didn't like what she had said, but then suddenly there was a great outcry and the crowd exploded with cheers.

At that Madame Morrible walked behind her and began to escort her off the stage.

"Decided to go off script? How good of you."

Morrible smiled and waved as they were met by several guards who then escorted Glinda to the Palace and then the throne room of the Wizard. Glinda stood in the center of the room with Madame Morrible as the Wizard appeared.

"Glinda, how wonderful of you to make it. That was quite a speech I heard, and judging by the crowd's reaction, everyone is already in love with you."

He clasped her hand warmly and Glinda couldn't help but smile.

"So, Madame, has everything turned out well?"

"Oh yes your Ozness, the formal ball will be starting shortly to celebrate Glinda's arrival. And then there is the parade, and the brunch tomorrow."

"And the guests?"

"All staunch supporters"

"Wonderful, well if you need anything Glinda, you know where to find me. But I expect you will be quite busy."

Glinda looked at the old man for a moment; she smiled as he did a little bow. He seemed to be such a peculiarly jovial man, and yet there was something not quite right, but she curtsied and was whisked off by Madame Morrible a moment later.


End file.
